


Senku Has One and A Half Soulmates

by unendingconflict



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unendingconflict/pseuds/unendingconflict
Summary: Senku has a timer as his soulmate mark - but he's the only one on earth counting thousands of years. Until he woke from within stone, 3,700 years into the future, he believed he didn't have a soulmate at all.He'll meet them soon, but he's run into problems first. Tsukasa is incorrectly convinced Senku is his soulmate. It's a race against time to repel the Tsukasa Empire before Senku's timer ticks down to reveal his soulmate!Multiple pairings: main focus is Gen/Senku, but there's also Tsukasa/Senku, Taiju/Yuzuriha, and Chrome/Ruri.Soulmate AU: all of the common soulmate AUs mixed together - writing on skin, names on wrists, timers, and more.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 236





	1. 3,700 Years Isn't Too Long to Wait

So... _frustrating._

A tingling sensation on his forearm had Gen looking down yet again to check for writing. He couldn't help it. Every time, he had to look, even if he was live on air. Maybe this time there would actually be enough information to learn something.

But no. As if he'd be so lucky. Just numbers this time and not even enough to get an idea of what they were being used for. He had to look back up and get back to work.

He'd had chemical formulas written on his arm before. Ingredient lists for some kind of science project. Even a grocery list once – he'd loved that one. Gave him an idea of what kind of person his soul-mate might be.

_Instant ramen_

_Coffee_

_Stainless sheets 20x20_

_UPS Power supply upgrade_

_AA batteries_

_Christmas presents for T, Y, B_

And Gen had seen his soul-mate scratch them out one by one.

Gen wrote everything down in a notebook, in case he could ever piece anything together. He was smart, but it was never enough information to get anywhere. He'd tried writing back – countless times when he was young.

But soul-mate marks don't necessarily match.

It would be nice, to be so lucky. Couples who both had 'writing on skin' marks always found each other instantly. And it'd be a useful skill to have – like secret text messages that could never be blocked or taken from you. Meeting your soul-mate was crazy useful anyways – once you hit it off with them properly, there were all kinds of crazy benefits. The only negative being, if they died, you'd die too.

Most people weren't so lucky to have matching mark types. There were too many kinds of marks. Colorblindness, names, tattoos, first words, matching injuries, count-down clocks. More, too, even ones so rare they were almost unique. They seemed to relate to a person's personality, though even Gen couldn't figure out the exact details of what made a person have a certain mark.

He wasn't willing to wait. Gen had eliminated some of his soul-mate's possible marks. They couldn't have matching injuries – Gen had tried carving his own name into his skin. Shallow, but enough to last a few weeks. It certainly wasn't mind-reading or dream-sharing or anything like that either.

But there was something odd about his soul-mate that made Gen think, racking his brain to figure it out. Hoping it didn't mean what he thought it might. Scribbles over his right wrist, popping up every now and then. Maybe unrelated, but the mentalist didn't think so. Maybe Gen's soul-mate had Gen's name written on his wrist. If that were the case... Gen couldn't bear the thought of being repeatedly scribbled out.

–

Senku was no stranger to frustration. Every time he looked at his wrist, he felt frustrated. Soul-mate marks, especially his own, were one of the most difficult things for science to figure out. He'd studied it, in between his more important passions.

It was very likely that his was a mistake.

In every calculation, one has to account for a margin of error. Because there's always something that can't be fully accounted for. Maybe Senku was something the universe just couldn't account for.

He had yet to meet another person whose count-down timer was well over 3,700 years. No one but Senku. If there had been someone else, it would be different. Then Senku could think that maybe it was due to some great scientific achievement of humanity, like discovering the secret to immortality. But there was no one else in the whole world with such a timer.

“It doesn't matter,” A young Senku had told his father.

Senku's mark had appeared on his wrist remarkably young. He'd been only ten. Most would say that was 'lucky'.

It would have been, if Senku's mark was anything other than a malfunctioning timer. The ticking number was so long, it took up most of his wrist. He'd always had to write on his arm if he wanted to jot down a quick note.

They'd spent weeks toiling over it, studying soul-mate marks to try to figure it. But soul-mates were still mostly unexplained by science.

“I'm still sure there's an answer, Senku,” His father had said back then, “Maybe one day, you'll invent time travel... or...”

“If I invent time travel,” Senku said, blinking back angry tears, “I'll definitely share it with everyone else.”

So surely someone else would have had an exceptionally long number. Not Senku's soul-mate.. just anyone. But no one did.

He pretended not to care, to avoid worrying Byakuya or Taiju or Yuzuriha. But every now and then, late at night, he'd get so frustrated... and scribble that stupid number out again, just so he didn't have to stare at the seconds ticking down in the dark.

–

“Senku!” Taiju shouted as he entered the club room, startling everyone but his scientist friend.

“I'm certain,” Taiju declared, “My soul-mate.. is Yuzuriha!”

“Really,” Senku deadpanned, “And how do you figure that, you big oaf?”

Taiju's face was bright red, but he stood his back straight and his head held high.

“I can't answer that,” Taiju said, “But I know it's true! And I'm going to ask her if she thinks the same!”

Senku smirked. Taiju... one of the 'unlucky' ones. He'd only had his soul-mate's first words to him tattooed on his wrist... and those words had been the disastrously common 'good morning'. Taiju had run into people greeting him with 'good morning' his whole life.

But Senku didn't think Taiju was really unlucky at all. Because it was obvious to anyone who saw them together – Taiju and Yuzuriha were perfect for each other and couldn't be anything other than soul-mates. Why would you unscientific marks need to confirm what was so obvious?

That all made it too difficult not to rile Taiju up when he had the chance.

“You know, you might not have a soul-mate at all,” Senku said, “It does mess up sometimes.”

Senku raised his own wrist as proof.

“What if Yuzuriha has her soul-mate already? You'll just look like an idiot.”

“That doesn't matter! I need to try!” Taiju countered, “As a man, I have to know!”

“Hmph,” Senku said, shrugging his shoulders.

“And you don't give up either, Senku!” Taiju shouted, before disappearing from the room, slamming the door behind him.

'Don't give up,' huh? Stupid. Senku had given up already. He'd had to give up almost immediately after getting his mark, after all.

“You don't really think Taiju doesn't have a soul-mate, do you, Senku?” One of the other science club members nervously asked.

“Obviously his soul-mate is Yuzuriha,” Said Senku, “Idiot just needs to ask her.”

“Well, he probably has one, someone,” Said another science club member, “But Yuzuriha?”

“Yeah, no one even knows what type her mark is,” Said a third.

“Humph,” Senku said, turning back to his work, “Ten billion yen it's already triggered, just like Taiju's.”

–

“Yuzuriha!” Taiju shouted, getting her attention and making her jump.

She had just finished tying her ribbon around a branch of the old camphor tree. It's vivid red color was striking up there in the green leaves of the tree, around that brown branch.

She couldn't stop thinking about the beauty of colors. They had revolutionized her world as an craftswoman. It had happened when the whole school had greeted her at an assembly. Maybe it would have been better to know just who had triggered it... but Yuzuriha wouldn't give up colors again for anything.

“T-Taiju!” She greeted in return.

Nerves were stirring in her stomach as she gazed at his fierce black eyes.

She had always wondered who in that large group could have activated her soul-mate mark, but had been too shy to tell anyone. Maybe they didn't want to be her soul-mate So she had only greeted the class back with a good morning and told no one.

Could Taiju...?

“Yuzuriha...” Taiju repeated.

He was nervous just like she was. But he was determined to find out, once and for all.

“When I first met you,” Taiju said, “You looked at me... and said 'Good morning!'.”

He held up his wrist to her, pulling down his sleeve. Yuzuriha's eyes opened wide.

“I have to know, Yuzuriha!” Taiju exclaimed, “What is your soul-mate mark?”

Yuzuriha's stumbled over her words for a moment in shock, but found them again.

“It – it was colorblindness!” She said, half-shouting, “But it activated when I met everyone all at once... I didn't know who it could be.”

Taiju swallowed. Asking this... felt so bold. So arrogant even. But he had to know, he had to be brave.

“Could it be?” He asked, “That we might be...”

Soul-mates?

But Taiju stopped short. Something strange on the horizon caught his attention.

Senku had been watching the two from the window, invested in his two best friends' affairs. He followed Taiju's gaze. A disturbing green light was spreading across the landscape, coming from the horizon.

Taiju jumped around Yuzuriha, pushing her against the camphor tree, determined to protect her from harm.

No doubt about it, thought Senku. They were soul-mates Even if the marks couldn't prove it, it was obvious.

There wasn't much time for rumination on that. The unstoppable green light washed over them and darkness became all that Senku could see.

–

He counted. He mustn't stop. He mustn't lose consciousness. He needed to have an accurate measurement, otherwise all could be lost.

Funny. If he could see his wrist right now, he wouldn't have to count.

It didn't make staying awake any easier... but it helped Senku stay determined.

He knew he would live. In fact, he would live for at least 3,700 more years. The answer to the enigma on his wrist. Senku did have a soul-mate after all. And he spent 3,700 years wondering what kind of a person they must be.

–

The count-down on his wrist became a kind of precious time limit to him. Senku knew what the number would be by heart, but couldn't help looking at it all the time. He had only a scant couple of years to rebuild science enough for his soul-mate to live in it with him.

What kind of person could they be? What kind of mark? He doubted it would show up through the stone statues, so there wasn't much point looking over them.

A scientist, like himself? An 'opposites attract' situation? It wasn't like... he _needed_ anyone though.

Taiju was ecstatic for Senku. He'd damn near strangled Senku in a tearful hug on realizing Senku's timer had been ticking down all this time.

“Lucky me,” Senku said, “That you aren't the kind of person to say 'I told you so'.”

“Oh,” Taiju exclaimed, “I did tell you, didn't I, Senku!”

“Aw, shut up.”

They worked hard and soon built a small home for themselves. With steady experiments, they learned how to revive the stone statues.

There wasn't a chance Senku was going to deprive his best friend of his soul-mate. Waking Yuzuriha first was the most logical option. Unfortunately, the lions had other plans and they were forced to revive Tsukasa first instead.

Senku didn't trust the 'primate high school student' one millimeter.

–

All this work was mentally and physically tiring, but worth it. Senku sat beneath a tree by the ocean side to rest for a moment. He looked right and left for Taiju or Tsukasa. He didn't know why exactly looking at his mark had suddenly become so meaningful, but he liked to stare at the numbers ticking down.

“You'll meet your soul-mate soon,” Tsukasa said suddenly, leaning closely over Senku's shoulder.

Senku quickly covered his wrist with his arm wraps, but it was too late. He shouldn't have been staring at it, even if he thought it was in private.

“It's rude to look at another person's mark if they don't want you to,” Senku said, getting up.

“You're right,” Said Tsukasa, unfazed, “But who could it be? The only people alive right now are the three of us. It must be someone you bring back. Are you going to pick from the statues – this one seems pretty?”

Tsukasa was egging him on and following him down the beach. There was definitely something suspicious about him.

“Maybe I'll wait,” Senku said, “Do nothing. It'll happen anyway, won't it? We'll meet no matter what I do.”

“But what if the stone had an effect?” Tsukasa said, “The timers didn't tick up while people were frozen in stone – you can see marks on some of the statue's wrists. They stopped, people didn't meet.”

Senku didn't tell Tsukasa his mark had kept ticking, all 3,700 years. He theorized it was because he'd been awake the entire time. The only other person who'd likely managed that was Taiju.

Tsukasa took Senku's hesitation as worry.

“What about this,” Tsukasa said, looming over Senku in an uncomfortable way.

“The marks are always population accurate, even in times humans couldn't predict. In times when the human population has dramatically dropped, like after war or famine, there still ends up being an equal number of soul-mates, unless there's an odd number of total people on earth. Your soul-mate.. is guaranteed to be a person you wake, _because they'll be the only people on earth._ Do you understand what I'm saying?”

The weight of the words hit Senku like a ton of bricks. Of course. He hadn't thought of that. What was Tsukasa was saying really did get to him...

What if he and his soul-mate weren't normally compatible... but only matched because they were the only two options? Whoever he woke, in other words... would have no choice but to be his soul-mate.

“You have a unique opportunity, Senku,” Tsukasa said, “You'll be the first man in history to _choose_ his soul-mate”

Senku felt sick.

“You going to start looking for the most beautiful statue? Or maybe find a classmate you knew before and liked? Or a celebrity if you search hard enough.”

Senku's heart was heavy. Why hadn't he thought of this? Idiot.

“No,” He said, staring at the ground, “I won't wake anyone. I'll just let the clock tick up.”

“You'd rather be alone?” Tsukasa asked.

“I won't... force anyone to be my soul-mate.”

Tsukasa stared in silence for a moment, expression unreadable. Then he suddenly lurched forward, startling Senku again.

“It's possible the stone really did mess up your timer, you know,” Tsukasa said, not aware of Senku's originally unusually long timer.

“If that's the case...” Tsukasa went on, “You may have otherwise already met.”

“W-what?” Senku asked, genuinely confused by Tsukasa's meaning.

“Had the petrification not occurred, you would have met normally.”

Right. Senku could understand that idea... he knew it wasn't true because of his 3,700 year timer.

“Many marks... are more esoteric than timers.” Tsukasa said.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Senku asked.

Tsukasa simply stared for a moment.

“Think about it.” Then he turned and walked away.

–

_Esoteric._

Senku thought about it.

_Designed for or understood by the specially initiated alone._

Well, that, or...

_Requiring or exhibiting knowledge restricted to a small group._

Yes, Senku supposed, some marks could be called 'esoteric'. But what did Tsukasa mean by it?

A possibility hit him.

 _Could... Tsukasa think_ I _might be his soul-mate?_

Thinking that the timer would be inaccurate after a sort of 'time-stop' in the stone.

Senku couldn't be sure, but he certainly hoped that wasn't what Tsukasa was thinking. They had since had a conversation about Tsukasa's views on the old world.

“Wouldn't it be better to revive only people who would be useful to us?” Tsukasa had said.

“Well, maybe for right now,” Senku had said, “But we're going to revive everyone eventually.”

Tsukasa had shown disagreement on his face, but didn't speak it. Instead, over the next week he brought the idea up every now and then, adding a new point here or there, then sharply dropping the subject before Senku could properly argue with him. It was frustrating.

Tsukasa certainly had the power to apply his ideals with force... but he seemed to want to get Senku on his side.

That only gave Senku a worse sinking feeling. His timer no longer showed 3,700 something years. You'd never know, just looking at it, that it was ever any different from any normal timer. If Senku told Tsukasa about what it had once read... Tsukasa might think he was lying.

That only mattered if Tsukasa did think Senku could be his soul-mate

What was Tsukasa's mark?

Esoteric.

To a layman like Tsukasa, that word might only mean ' difficult to discern'. That sort of definition was used more in modern times.

Senku had heard of such marks before, though they were exceedingly rare. Goddamn, he'd been too distracted by the lions to pay much attention to Tsukasa while he'd been exposed. Almost immediately after, he'd taken to wearing that cloak all of the time.

The only way to know Tsukasa's intentions was to find out Tsukasa's mark. And Senku saw no better way to do that than ask.

“What kind of mark do you have, Tsukasa?” Senku asked as the three sat around the fire that night, trying his best to sound casual.

Tsukasa merely snorted, “It's a little rude to ask, isn't it?”

Taiju was appalled, “It is, Senku!” He shouted.

“Well,” Senku said, “I figured since you saw mine without my permission, it'd only be fair.”

“Tsukasa, you peeked at Senku's mark?” Taiju exclaimed, all energy.

In the past, Senku had never hidden his mark, preferring to pretend he didn't care. Fortunately, Taiju would always jump to his friend's defense.

“...You're right,” Said Tsukasa, “It was wrong of me.”

“But that doesn't mean you get to see his, Senku!” Taiju shouted.

…Or not. Damn it, Taiju!

“I apologize,” Tsukasa said, “For looking at your mark over your shoulder that day. It won't happen again.”

...like it mattered if it 'happened again'! Senku was certain Tsukasa had said something aggravating on purpose.

“Well, thank goodness,” Said Taiju, “I thought you two were going to fight.”

A fight, huh. Tsukasa would win hands down, even if Senku and Taiju teamed up on him together. The reality of the situation set in a little. He'd thought this from the start, but...

In this Stone World, strength was power.

Was Senku willing to revive anyone to help them?

No... that person would have 'no choice' but to be Senku's soul-mate, even if someone else would be better for them. It would be better, even, to revive people in bulk. With the exception of Yuzuriha and anyone else they knew to already have a soul-mate

Time was still ticking. If Senku's timer ran out before they woke someone... what would happen? Would he be alone?

Well... Senku was already used to the idea of not having a soul-mate Yes. It was fine this way.

–

Senku took to observing Tsukasa whenever the other man wasn't looking. It wasn't on his wrists, but that was only the most common place for a mark to show up. Any kind of mark could still be anywhere.

Tsukasa always wore that damned cloak. And he was hiding his mark from Senku specifically. Senku knew he'd take off his clothes to go diving for shells, even if Taiju was close by, but only if Senku was far away.

He'd pried Taiju for details, of course, but Taiju refused, citing his sense of honor. And furthermore, like he'd be watching Tsukasa naked anyway, Senku!

Deadlines make men reckless. Senku needed to look, needed to know. Intense curiosity had gotten him into trouble countless times before the petrification.

Under the cover of night, he crept out of the tree house he shared with Taiju. Tsukasa had set up a lean-to quite a ways off from the main camp – likely to prevent exactly what Senku was planning.

Luckily, Taiju slept like a log, but Senku doubted Tsukasa would be the same. The utmost stealth was required. Senku had taken off his shoes to creep as quietly as possible. He waited in the cold night for his eyes to adjust to the starlight before even beginning.

And on first sighting Tsukasa's lean-to, it would appear luck was on Senku's side. The damnable cloak was hung up over the entrance. Tsukasa must sleep in the nude.

Senku swallowed, steeling his nerves. This was more than a little inappropriate. He was intentionally about to spy on a naked peer. He couldn't make himself turn back now, though. Stepping as slowing and quietly as possible, not even disturbing a single leaf, he knelt down on the ground and reached forward to pull aside the cloak.

And Tsukasa's hand shot out of the darkness, gripping Senku's wrist tightly and pinning it against the ground.

Senku yelped in pain – there was rough back beneath his hand, digging into his skin.

Large, shining eyes met him from in the darkness of the lean-to. Then Tsukasa leaned forward, his head full of dark hair and the start of his shoulders emerging under the cloak.

Senku wasted no time.

“Ah, you'll have to forgive me,” He said, chattering with a casual tone, “It's so awfully cold tonight, I thought I would come and ask to borrow your cloak. Saw it hanging there, so clearly you weren't wearing it...”

“Don't lie, Senku,” Tsukasa said.

Shit. Well, he hadn't really expected the excuse to work. Better to keep to it anyway – plausible deniability...

He feigned confusion, smiling and lifting an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about, Tsu – Ahh!”

Tsukasa had painfully tightened his hold on Senku's wrist and yanked his arm high enough to hurt his shoulder, slightly lifting Senku's knees from the forest carpet.

“That hurts,” Senku said.

“You should be more honest, then,” Tsukasa said, calm as a passing breeze.

He let go of Senku's wrist and Senku stumbled backwards. Terrifying.

“Right,” Senku said, “W-will do... excuse me, then, good night.”

Senku quickly turned to head back to the tree house, but had scarcely taken three steps when he felt Tsukasa's heavy hand on his shoulder, digging fingers into his makeshift lab coat.

Senku hadn't even heard him move. That was what true stealth was, he supposed.

“You wanted to see, didn't you?” Tsukasa asked.

He could have said no, apologized again. Maybe Tsukasa would have left it at that. But Senku couldn't help himself. It was a scientist's curiosity. He bit down his fear and turned around, stepping away as he did so. Tsukasa let him, his hand falling to his side.

All over Tsukasa's torso stretched a huge, intricate tattoo. He was covered in careful detail. It had a somewhat tribal design, reminding Senku of ancient art. Honestly, had it been made by a human hand, it would have been a real work of art. But Senku wasn't interested in the art of it. He was more interested in the depictions.

Mostly, it was made in pearl white, but green and black marked out highlights and shadows. The main figure in the scene was an enormous bat with bright red eyes. Apart from that... trees and stars...

Tsukasa turned around before Senku had finished taking it in. It continued on his back. The moon, enormous across his shoulder blades, framed in stars and trees.

“What... on earth are you supposed to get from that?” Asked Senku out loud.

There was nothing specific in the image whatsoever. Just animals and random objects.

“Esoteric,” Said Tsukasa, “Like I said. It's supposed to represent my soul-mate”

“Esoteric, all right,” Said Senku, “Your soul-mate could be anyone.”

Tsukasa turned around again.

His dark eyes met Senku's.

“Could be,” He said simply.

Senku swallowed. Tsukasa's expression, unreadable as always. A wave of primal fear bit at his gut.

“Well, my apologies,” Senku said, “Now we're even, right? No harm, no foul. Uh... good night, Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa merely stared.

Senku carefully stepped back, not letting his eyes off of Tsukasa. Why did he feel so afraid? When Tsukasa at last broke eye contact, Senku felt relieved. He let out a breath and turned to go back to the tree house. Even if Taiju couldn't really protect him, he'd feel safer there.

“Senku,” Tsukasa called out.

Senku paused, not turning around.

“Did you ever get a chance to read those studies from the 40s? The soul-mate ones. In your scientific studies, I figured you might have come across them. When I was looking into my tattoo, I got to reading everything I could lay my hands on.”

“Can't say I did,” Senku said, keeping his tone even, “But I think I know what you're referring to. The German ones, right? In that era... they were highly unscientific. So... not reliable information.”

“Not to mention cruel,” Said Tsukasa, “But interesting. I didn't understand most of it, but... they said a soul-mate connection _could_ be broken.”

“Right,” Senku said, “If you could by some cruel means manage to keep someone alive after killing their soul-mate...”

“So you did read them,” Said Tsukasa.

Senku shrugged, “I said I heard of them.”

“Well,” Tsukasa said, “That's the thing... they theorized if someone is forcibly kept alive through their soul-mate dying... a new soul-mate is assigned to them. Apparently a painful process, if one is awake while going through it. Maybe unregulated... but they did document it apparently happening.”

“That's never been proven,” Said Senku, “I really wouldn't trust those studies... they were simply an excuse for torture.”

“If you had a way to prove it?” Tsukasa asked.

Senku looked at him. An unreadable expression.

“Perhaps if your tattoo changed. Or something like that.”

And with that, Tsukasa turned back to his lean-to and disappeared.

Senku felt that his blood was as cold as ice.

Tsukasa was implying that his tattoo had changed after waking up from petrification.

To... the only other human on earth... without a soul-mate.

And just about one year left on Senku's timer.

–

Senku had never fallen unconscious during his petrification. His timer had never changed. But Taiju, who already had a soul-mate, might have been the only other human to stay awake like that. What happened when someone without a soul-mate was de-pretrified? Was it like being born? Most people only got their soul-mate marks as teens. Senku had gotten his particularly early.

That only made reviving people even more difficult. What would happen if they revived another person who didn't have a soul-mate? Would they get their mark made anew?

And worse to think about... what about Yuzuriha? What if she had lost consciousness, like Tsukasa had, and been given a new soul-mate mark.

Senku couldn't imagine his friends having to go through that. But Taiju returned from the cave one day with a full jar of nitric acid, shortly after Tsukasa had explained his plans to crush the statues of the adults to prevent the return of scientific society.

Senku felt he had no choice but to stall. He claimed there wasn't enough. Taiju offered to return to the cave, but Tsukasa quickly stopped him and went in his place. He wanted to know where the cave was, of course, and was gone before Senku could stop Taiju from telling him.

“Taiju,” Senku said, gripping his friend's shoulders, “I don't have much time to explain, so listen carefully!”

In rapid succession, Senku explained the things he'd figured out and what he was worried about.

Taiju could be stupid about some things, but he understood.

“You think if we wake Yuzuriha... she might have a new soul-mate.”

“It's possible. Tsukasa's... may have changed. He didn't tell me outright, but implied it.” Senku said, feeling disgusted.

“You mean...?” Taiju knitted his eyebrows.

“Think about that part later!” Senku shouted, “Think about Yuzuriha now!”

Taiju nodded and screwed his eyes shut in thought. It only took a second.

“We need to revive her, no matter what!” Taiju shouted, “Even if... we aren't soul-mates anymore, she's still our precious friend. I'll support Yuzuriha no matter what!”

“I'm glad,” Senku said, “Now hide behind that tree.”

“What?” Taiju exclaimed.

“I have a plan, so do as I say!” Shouted Senku.

The moment Taiju had himself out of sight, Senku poured the revival fluid over Yuzuriha's head.

“Where am I?” Yuzuriha asked, “What happened?”

“Yuzuriha!” Senku said, “Answer quickly – can you see color?”

Yuzuriha blinked – then tears formed in her eyes. Doubtless, she was thinking Taiju must be dead.

“I – I can't!” Yuzuriha said, “Your eyes, they're gray again, Senku!”

“Taiju!” Senku shouted, “Hurry up!”

Taiju leaped out of his hiding place. His eyes were full of tears, yet he looked happy. Happy to see Yuzuriha, Senku was certain.

“Yuzuriha!” Taiju exclaimed.

“Taiju!” She shouted back, “It is you – a-and it's color again!”

“It's color again?” Taiju asked.

“As expected,” Said Senku, smirking, “You two were always soul-mates – I don't think the petrification changed that, but since you didn't make the connection properly, it had to activate again.”

“That's one theory,” Said Tsukasa.

Senku swallowed, not turning around to look to where the voice had come from.

“That was quick... you must have run the whole way,” He said.

“I – I don't believe we've met,” Said Yuzuriha, “Can someone tell me what's going on?”

Taiju leaped out between Tsukasa and his two friends.

“Senku explained to me what you've been doing to the statues – that's wrong and I won't allow it!”

Taiju made to rush Tsukasa.

“Senku, take care of Yuzuriha!” He shouted.

“Idiot, if you die - “ Senku shouted back.

But there was no time for that. Senku had no choice but to deploy to secret he'd been keeping.

The crossbow. He couldn't allow them to fight – Taiju was certain to lose.

Senku aimed between the two to delay the conflict, trusting his invention and his own eye and let loose the shot.

Tsukasa grabbed it out of the air like it had been a slow-moving feather and in one fell swoop, kicked Taiju far back and away from him.

He leaned back, his chin held high. His gaze wasn't unreadable. It was animistic.

“Senku... shooting that at me... wasn't very smart,” Tsukasa said in a dark tone,“Don't you value your life?”

“What?” Yuzuriha exclaimed, “Senku?”

“He's wrong,” Said Senku, lifting his arm for Yuzuriha to see, “Have a look – still ticking.”

“Less than a year...” Said Yuzuriha in awe.

She'd probably be jumping for joy for him... if not for the current situation.

“Which is curious, I admit,” Said Tsukasa, “But it's likely to do with the nature of your mark itself. When it ticks down... if you haven't connected with your soul-mate, I bet it'll start over. And you won't connect with your soul-mate.. because they're entombed in rock.”

“My mark has been ticking the whole time I was petrified,” Senku said, “I was born with a timer in thousands of years. I thought I didn't have a soul-mate – until that green light.”

“It's true!” Yuzuriha said, “Senku's timer has always been like that.”

“It's true!” Taiju confirmed, “And Senku's soul-mate would never be a murderer!”

“You told them to say that, while I was gone, I trust,” Tsukasa said, “But... it doesn't matter. I might not be your soul-mate, Senku, but you certainly are mine.”

All four were silent, staring each other down. Until Taiju swayed and fell backwards.

“Taiju!” Yuzuriha shouted!

That hit from Tsukasa had apparently done some damage. Yuzuriha instantly leaped to his side.

“That looks pretty bad,” Senku said, “He'll have to sleep it off for a few days.”

“Then let's take a bit of time to breath,” Said Tsukasa, “I've got work to do in regards to these statues. No soul-mate or anyone else is going to stop me.

“And Yuzuriha,” Tsukasa said, “Do make sure Senku doesn't do anything rash.”

Tsukasa turned, utterly unafraid to show his back to them, and strolled away into the forest.

“What... did he mean by that?” Yuzuriha asked.

“...If I killed myself, Tsukasa believes he'd die too. Don't worry, I'd never do such a thing. It wouldn't work anyway. He isn't my soul-mate”

Yuzuriha nodded, but her eyes seemed unsure.

“There's a lot about this situation that I need to know,” She said.

“And it'll have to wait,” Senku said, “We're leaving – now.”

–

Later, Tsukasa returned to the campsite. He had been hoping that by leaving for some time, he'd give the group time to calm down. Then they could speak rationally, without crossbows. It didn't sting to think his soul-mate had fired such a thing at him. There were plenty of historical records of soul-mates hating each other before they got to know each other. He'd get to know Senku soon – he was sure of that.

Thinking of him now made Tsukasa smile. There was no mistaking it, Senku was his soul-mate. He'd figured out how his tattoo worked by interacting with traditional living tribes, since his type of tattoo, while now incredibly rare, used to be more common, especially in the time before writing. These people alone had passed down the ancient traditions and helped Tsukasa figure out what kind of person his soul-mate might be.

The symbols and colors of his tattoo matched Senku perfectly. The moon and stars the color of Senku's pale skin, the trees in the same green of his hair, and those red eyes that were so captivating...

Tsukasa had been looking into those red eyes since childhood, every time he looked at his tattoo in the mirror. They were now on the face of a bat instead of feline, but those two animals both represented traits Senku possessed.

Tsukasa hadn't lied about it changing... but he had mislead Senku somewhat. He didn't have a new soul-mate, just a new tattoo, as if it had been reactivated upon his awakening from the stone.

Unlike with most soul-mate marks, there would be no activation of Tsukasa's mark. No direct confirmation. And Senku would certainly deny being the subject of the tattoo without believing it had changed. Tsukasa could tell that given how focused Senku had been over his timer, studying it whenever he thought Tsukasa wasn't looking.

Obviously, the thousands of years had messed up the timer. It couldn't be accounted for.

Tsukasa was patient. He'd wait for Senku's timer to run out... then Senku would have no choice but to turn to him. It was fate. You can't fight fate.

...But it appeared Senku was going to try. The campsite had been destroyed and all three teens were missing.

They ran away in a panic... no, that was what they wanted him to think. Clearly, Taiju was not too ill to move. Senku had lied. He already had a plan the moment Tsukasa left.

Hakone, Tsukasa realized.

_Gunpowder._

Senku had already tried to kill Tsukasa once. Until he understood that the two were soul-mates... he'd try again.

Then Tsukasa would have to make him understand.

–

Senku heard them. Footsteps behind him while he worked at the fire. It really made him think how stupid it had been to try to sneak into Tsukasa's lean-to that night. Even his untrained ears could hear footsteps on such uneven ground.

But when he turned, he was still surprised. Tsukasa hadn't approached him alone – a terrified Yuzuriha was being held as a hostage.

Tsukasa's spear was held steadily at her neck.

“'If I don't have my soul-mate,'” Said Senku, mocking, “'Then _no one_ will like me – is that the idea?”

“Doesn't really matter,” Tsukasa said, “But you have enough tricks up your sleeve I figured I'd better get some insurance.”

“You think I'd give up my life to save my friends, don't you?” Senku said, “Worried I'd off myself for real.”

“These two being soul-mates is lucky,” Said Tsukasa, ignoring Senku's comments, “Two for one. If you don't do as I say, there won't be _anyone_ in the world but the two of us.”

Senku swallowed. His mind was already trying to find a path of this, for all three of them. This was his fault, for taking the risk with the signal fire to the strangers in the valley.

“So... you'll kill two innocent bystanders just to have your way with some skinny loser? There's something fucked up in your head,” Senku started, “I've too much pride to -”

Tsukasa suddenly lifted and swept with the spear, interrupted Senku's planned 'I don't care' speech. He jumped up in fear for her, in shock. Yuzuriha's hair fell around her, but at least she was still alive.

“If I die,” Yuzuriha said, tears falling out of her eyes, “Taiju would die too... but... Senku! He's my soul-mate! I know him better than anyone else. I already feel like I can read his thoughts. I know... he wouldn't be okay with letting that... _that_ happen to you, Senku. So don't you dare give up! Even if it means...”

“Either agree to come with me,” Tsukasa said, “Or lose both your friends. Make your mind up, Senku.”

Silence. Just a cold icy feeling of defeat. The spear nearing Yuzuriha's neck and Taiju's too... a drop of red blood.

“Right,” Senku said, “Let her go... I'll go back with you.”

“Very good,” Said Tsukasa, “Don't be afraid. We'll only talk, until that timer of yours ticks down.”

“Until the timer ticks down, huh?” Senku asked flatly.

“Step away from the fire,” Tsukasa said, “And dump out your pockets.”

So that Senku would have nothing up his sleeve and nothing to work with. There wasn't a choice... he did as he was told.

Tsukasa let go of Yuzuriha once it was clear Senku had no weapons concealed on him. She stumbled quickly over to Senku's side, grabbing hold of the sleeve of his coat.

“It's okay,” Said Senku quietly, leaning towards her ear, “Even if Taiju was here, all three of his couldn't take him on. I'll go with him for now and escape, okay? I promise.”

“Senku....” Yuzuriha said.

“ _ **Senkuuuuuu!**_ ”

They all turned to find Taiju having arrived. He wasn't one for stealth, was he?

He must have sensed Yuzuriha in danger – they were connecting fast. Some kind of soul-mate prodigies.

Taiju was holding aloft a large rock – one of the ones that had made an earlier spark. The pieces quickly clicked into place in Senku's head. Yuzuriha's even faster, from the look on her face. Taiju threw the huge rock high, while Tsukasa figured out its trajectory.

Yuzuriha was closer to the gunpowder and made a mad dive, scooping up the pouch and heaving it through the air at Tsukasa, leaving a trail behind it. Tsukasa batted it away from hitting his face with ease, but that only forced more gunpowder out of the pouch. He was covered in it now.

While this went on, Senku had made his own mad leap, drawing a stick from the fire.

If he acted now, he could kill Tsukasa. They would be done with it. But he couldn't. Unless there was no choice, he couldn't kill another human being.

The rock, from high in the air, struck the ground, but failed to ignite an explosion. Regardless, Tsukasa was very clearly aware of his predicament. If Senku threw his stick, there would be no question – he'd go up in flames or worse.

“You don't want to kill me, Senku,” Tsukasa said, “I can see it in your eyes, even if you don't believe we're meant to be.”

“By your own admission,” Senku said, “We're only half soul-mates Maybe you'll die if I do, but I won't die if you do.”

“That's a powerful position... if that's what you believe,” Tsukasa said, taking a step forward, “But irrelevant right now – you won't kill me because you don't kill people if you don't have to, Senku. I love that about you.”

“Creepy,” Senku replied, stepping back an equal amount to keep his distance.

“Why don't we make a deal,” Tsukasa said, “In regards to that little timer of yours. Tell me the revival formula and I'll leave today, right now. And I'll promise – I won't come and bother you three until that timer is up. You can revive all the statues you want yourselves.

“I know you won't find your soul-mate, because it's me.”

He certainly sounded confident. It made Senku want to be sick.

“So the deal is... you leave today and don't come back for three months,” Senku said, “If we tell you the revival formula. No, that's not enough – you don't kill any more statues either.”

Tsukasa hesitated, then broke into fierce laughter, a terrifying image across the fire, “Is that all? Then it's a deal! And I trust you understand... when that timer is up, I'll come for you... by force if I have to. _Sooner if I find out you lied._ The formula, Senku?”

So Senku told him. And with that, just as at the tree house, Tsukasa turned and left.

All three felt weak at the knees.

“I'm so sorry,” Taiju said, grabbing both his friends tightly, “I wasn't here to protect you two.”

“You did just fine, you big oaf,” Senku said, struggling to shrug him off, “We've got three months. That's plenty of time, when all three of us are together. We're going to find the people who lit those signal fires, get them on our side... and prepare for war!”


	2. Gen Awakens

It couldn't be possible... for a high school girl to have this kind of strength. Tsukasa couldn't make sense of it.

“I saw everything!” She shouted at him, unrelenting in her attack, “You took a girl hostage for that boy – that gentleman sorcerer who was going to give himself up for her.

“I don't give a damn what your explanation is – I'm going to cut you down where you stand!”

Kohaku hadn't been able to hear what they were saying, but her eyesight was the best there was – she had seen everything down to the expressions on the strangers' faces. She'd gotten a good enough idea of what was going on to know this giant man was no good!

“Sorcerer?” Tsukasa asked, “Then you must be...”

He looked at her as best he could while the two fought fiercely. There on her arm was a finely detailed tattoo – the exact same style as his own. A seagull surrounded by crashing waves. It wasn't impossible for her to have a symbolic mark, like Tsukasa, but it was very rare.

No, Tsukasa thought, it was far more likely that she was of some kind of ancient people. It didn't matter – there wasn't time for that. He had to get back to the cave.

No more humoring this strange girl in battle. Tsukasa parried her back and with a swift cut of his spear, severed the last of an already damaged tree, bringing it down on her.

It could have been the end of Kohaku... had a certain three not been still nearby enough to hear the great tree fall over.

“Senku!” Shouted Taiju, “Look, a girl is trapped under there!”

“My god!” Shouted Yuzuriha.

All three had spotted her now, a strange blond girl shoved partially into a crevasse, trapped by an enormous tree.

“Senku, Yuzuriha, help me!” Taiju shouted, sprinting over to the tree to attempt to lift it.

“Um, right!” Yuzuriha said, rushing after him to help in whatever way she could.

“That won't work, you idiots, it's far too heavy, even for Taiju,” Senku said, “We need to figure this out logically.”

“You,” The girl said, “You three were on the mountain with that long-haired man.”

“Can you hold out until night?” Senku asked, crouching down next to her, “Because if you can't, we'll try to blow it up with the little gunpowder we have left. But if you can -”

“Gunpowder is too dangerous, Senku!” Taiju shouted.

“Shush, Taiju,” Yuzuriha said, looking to the strange girl.

“Yes,” She said after a moment, nodding, “My bones and organs are fine – I can hold out.”

“In that case -” Senku said, “Taiju! Yuzuriha! Listen to me, we've got work to do!”

Kohaku watched as three worked in perfect organization, assembling a bizarre device. The one called Senku leading, Taiju doing the physical labor of the job, Yuzuriha the more detailed crafting. When they ran into a problem, their leader quickly found another way. In almost no time at all – only a couple hours – the three had finished whatever bizarre device they had constructed.

“This is it,” Senku said, addressing the group all at once, “Invented by Archimedes some few hundred years BC. I hope you remember it from class, Taiju - ! The pulley!”

With that, as if it were a mark, all three took a heavy hold of rope and shared a nod while Kohaku watched in awe. As one, fully trusting in their device, they leaped from the high branch they'd finished their 'pulley' on.

And the huge tree was lifting instantly and smoothly.

“Incredible!” Kohaku said, even as Taiju pulled her out from under the tree, least it somehow fall down on her again.

“That,” She said, “That was more than Archi-whoever. It was your determination – working through the problems as you came across them. Working together in a perfect team – could you three be this generation's set of triple soul-mates?”

“Huh?” Taiju asked, tilting his head.

“Though... where are your tattoos?” She asked, “Do you all three have little hidden ones?”

“I think we've both got a lot of questions,” Senku said.

There was still plenty of time before nightfall – all three of them working together had finished the pulley quickly.

So Kohaku explained her village and why she was out so far in the wilderness in the first place. Senku's group explained what had happened to them, how they had woken from the stone.

Kohaku was clearly amazed, but didn't seem to doubt them.

“Then that long-haired man,” She asked, “What happened?”

“He thinks Senku is his soul-mate,” Taiju said, “He was going to make Senku forge the soul-mate connection once Senku's timer ran out.”

“Timer?” Asked Kohaku.

Senku raised his wrist to show her, pulling down his arm wrappings.

“My soul-mate mark,” He said.

“I've never seen one like that,” Kohaku said, “But I guess... it actually reminds me a little of Chrome's... Chrome's doesn't move, though.”

“Mine will stop moving soon,” Senku said, “When I meet my soul-mate, it'll pause on zero forever.”

“When you meet them?” Kohaku asked, clearly confused again, “But you're already about fourteen. How could you not have met them yet? When you realize who it is, you mean?”

“... I'm _eighteen._ ” Senku corrected, narrowing his eyes.

Yuzuriha giggled, “And nineteen in winter, right?”

Senku crossed his arms and glared at her.

“So you three... aren't soul-mates, then?” Kohaku asked.

“Well... Yuzuriha and I...” Taiju said, his face red as a tomato.

“Ah, that's right,” Senku said, “I haven't bullied you two over that yet!”

“Senku!” Taiju shouted, “I have nothing to be ashamed of!”

And now Kohaku was laughing.

“You three... I think you're people I would get along working with!”

Senku smiled to himself while everyone made friends. He already had one of the valley people on his side. Things were going well to build his army.

–

Soon afterwards, they headed back towards Kohaku's village. If they moved fast enough, they'd be home before dark. It took a little longer, because Kohaku had to get a jug of spring water from the mountain for her sister.

“Whoa!” Taiju had shouted, seeing her lift it, “You do this every day?”

“It's less than 50 liters,” Senku said, “She does this more than once a day.”

“Your injuries!” Yuzuriha noticed first, how Kohaku was suddenly struggling.

“Taiju, that's your mark – step up!” Senku said.

“Of course!” Taiju shouted, grabbing the pot from Kohaku, “This is nothing!”

With that, Taiju began to sprint down the mountain.

“W-wait!” Kohaku called, “Do you even know where you're going?”

“Better catch him, lioness,” Senku said, picking his ear.

“Y-you!” Kohaku began, but decided to chase and stop Taiju rather than yell at Senku.

“You're already making fun of her,” Yuzuriha sighed, “Can't you ever just be nice to get to know someone, Senku?”

Senku smiled, “No, not one millimeter.”

Yuzuriha started slowly down the mountain after them, but Senku called to her.

“I think I've got a better idea, Yuzuriha – let those goons run, we civilized craftsmen have better ways.”

Given they already possessed a nice set of wheels from the pulley, Senku had a flash of inspiration. And in almost no time at all, a fine make-shift three-wheeled cart was rushing down Kohaku's worn mountain path.

“Make way!” Yuzuriha shouted, “Taiju, Kohaku, get out of the way!”

“Huh?” Kohaku turned around slowly. Apart from Yuzuriha's voice, she heard some kind of terrible racket.

But her eyes certainly couldn't miss what her ear could. Rocketing down the mountain at full speed, on another bizarre device were Yuzuriha and Senku.

She leaped out of the way despite her shock and watched the cart pass her.

Taiju had turned more quickly.

“Senku, you genius!” He shouted, but made no effort to move.

Could those two even control that thing? It didn't look like it. It was about to hit Taiju.

“Taiju!” Yuzuriha shouted, fearful of the same thing.

But Senku only smiled.

“Three... two....” And right on one, Taiju jumped, landing perfectly onto the quickly moving cart with the jug of water, careful not to spill a drop.

These three... were not to be underestimated, thought Kohaku.

“Wait for me!” She shouted.

–

They'd managed to stop the cart and let Kohaku on and approached the village quickly.

Senku was amazed. The village was far more enormous than he'd bargained for. He was captured in thoughts of where it could have come from.

They had only three months to get these villagers on their side and prepare to take on Tsukasa. Regardless of whether Senku was in the picture, Tsukasa _had_ to be stopped. Senku would save everyone, ten billion percent!

His first obstacle was being allowed into the village.

These two, Kinrou and Ginrou, weren't too keen to let that happen. Taiju's high energy behavior certainly wasn't helping. With a basin of water and his soap, Senku blew a few bubbles.

“They keep multiplying!” Ginrou had shouted, “No matter what we do! In this case there's only one option – Chroooooome!”

It didn't take long to get the so-called sorcerer on the side of science... though Taiju being amazed with everything he did certainly didn't help. Chrome was truly impressive. His science was primitive compared to Senku, but unlike Senku, Chrome had figured it all out himself, from the very start. That was amazing and commendable.

Having Chrome on their side would make a great difference, certainly... and it was meaningful to Senku to be reminded that even if he wasn't around, science would continue, ten billion percent!

“To save Ruri...” Chrome said later while Senku was going over his medicines, “Is one of the reasons I became a sorcerer.”

“Is she your soul-mate, then?” Senku asked, picking his ear.

“N-no!” Chrome shouted, “I... I don't have a soul-mate.”

“Oh?” Senku asked.

It hadn't been too long ago that Senku had thought the same thing.

“There was something wrong with my mark,” Chrome said, showing Senku his wrist, “I never got a full tattoo... just these meaningless scribbles.”

“Let me see...” Senku said, looking it over.

In Japanese... 'Ruri Ishigami'. Funny that, the same last name as Senku.

“Kukuku...” Senku said, smirking, “And you think you don't have a soul-mate because of this? No, Chrome, your people just haven't learned to read yet!”

“What do you mean?” Chrome asked, eyes filled with hope.

“Before the petrification, humans used writing to preserve ideas and communicate over long distances. What's written on your wrist was a common soul-mate mark in my time – the name of your soul-mate!”

“It is?” Chrome shouted, ecstatic, “Well, who is it? Can you read it?”

Senku merely smirked.

“Y-you - !” Chrome realized, “Tell me! Don't you dare keep it hidden!”

“If I tell you now,” Senku said, “You'll just run off and be all lovey-dovey instead of working. I consider this insurance... Kukuku...”

“Senku, you bastard!” Chrome shouted.

–

With a group of so many, including Taiju and Yuzuriha, they were able to work quickly and make fox tail ramen far earlier than they could have otherwise, getting a good number of villagers on their side.

“It's still not enough,” Senku said, staring at his wrist. “There's no way we'll finish the cure-all before Tsukasa makes his move.”

“Are you certain he'll have even remembered the exact number on your timer?” Yuzuriha asked, “You kept saying 'three months' so won't he attack in three months?”

“That was an estimate. And I'm certain he remembers. Damn, if only we could delay this until the start of winter. I doubt he'd attack in winter, he'd have to take care of his army.”

“Senku,” Kohaku asked, a serious expression on her face, “Are you certain this Tsukasa isn't your soul-mate after all?”

Senku nodded without hesitation, “I'm sure. We met long before my timer ended – that's how my soul-mate mark works.”

“But what if he's the odd number in the population?” Kinrou asked, “The 'second'.”

“What do you mean by that?” Taiju asked.

“The second soul-mate,” Kinrou said.

Not very helpful.

“You said something about triple soul-mates when we first met, Kohaku,” Senku said, “We've been too busy reviving the kingdom of science to return to that topic. Can you explain what you meant?”

Kohaku nodded. “Well, if there's an uneven population in a generation that 'leftover' person becomes a second soul-mate, so no one in the whole world is left out,” Kohaku said, “I'm surprised you science people don't know about this.”

Senku snorted, “Well, our population was considerably larger than yours. Billions of humans, so many that sometimes they couldn't find their soul-mates at all among all the rabble.”

The villagers gasped, having never thought of such a thing being possible.

“We wouldn't have noticed anyone 'leftover',” Senku finished.

“So if Tsukasa really is the leftover, what does that mean for Senku?” Yuzuriha asked.

“Well...” Kohaku said, “It's not the same as normal soul-mates. It's a half-bond. A one-sided bond. It's still just as powerful as any other bond, but only in one direction.”

“So...?” Taiju asked, not getting the full picture.

“Depending on the bond, as always” Senku said, “It's never quite the same, after all... But if I had to guess... Tsukasa might be able to sense if I'm in danger, or my emotions, or even where I am... but I couldn't sense him the same way.”

“Scary,” Said Yuzuriha, staring down into her ramen.

“Of course, that would only happen if we connected,” Senku said.

“What's 'connection'?” Suika asked to much blushing of the group.

“W-well...” Yuzuriha stuttered.

“That depends too, Suika,” Senku said, “There was a historical case of a chaste knight kissing the back of his soul-mate's hand being enough to connect. And asexual people might not even need that much. In any case, while the amount depends a lot on the person, there's always some kind of touch involved.”

“A...sexual?” Suika asked.

“N-nevermind that, Suika!” Yuzuriha stuttered, “How about we go collect more iron dust!”

“Hm?” Taiju asked, “We don't need any more iron dust, do we?”

“Back to topic - what should we do?” Chrome asked, “What's the plan here? We've only about a week left – no time to finish Ruri's medicine and get the rest of the villagers on our side.”

“Will Ruri...” Kohaku asked.

“She'll be fine,” Senku said, “Because you're still going to finish the medicine. You're all just going to have to listen carefully.”

“Nothing rash...” Yuzuriha said quietly.

“Nothing rash,” Senku promised, “But it won't be easy.”

–

...A special task, huh?

Tsukasa had tasked Gen with approaching the primitive village, just days before their planned attack on it. With his skills as a mentalist, they expected him to learn the enemies plans and report back.

...But the enemy knew on what day they'd be attacking already, didn't they? They could be expecting a spy. There was no way they'd let Gen waltz in mere days before the attack and let him leave right away afterwards. But if he didn't... Gen was terrified of what Tsukasa would do. That guy was more obsessed with meeting his soul-mate than anyone else Gen had ever known.

He found himself looking down at his arm as he walked. His soul-mate hadn't written anything there since Gen had awoken. It was likely that they were still encased in stone. And since Gen's type certainly wasn't the hulking, muscled brutes that Tsukasa kept reviving for his army, they might not wake up any time soon.

The world sure had gone to shit, hadn't it? His feet hurt from walking barefoot. He wanted shoes. And a real meal. He could almost smell the ramen.

!

Could he smell the ramen? Definitely – it was ramen, from up ahead. He was close to the village. Were they advanced enough to mill grain and make noodles and soup? That already sounded nicer than Tsukasa's planned empire. Not that it mattered of course. This place would probably be wiped out.

A group of primitives were handing out bowls to the others. They were a large group, the village. More than forty. That was quite a bit larger than Tsukasa's current army, which worried Gen.

“H-hello!” Gen called out, as if startled, “Thank god, I finally found someone!”

The others turned to face him – two of the group had petrification scars on their faces. Taiju and Yuzuriha, Gen surmised based on Tsukasa's description. No sign of Senku around.

Yuzuriha had been crying. Her face was red and the skin around her eyes was puffy.

“Stop right there!” A primitive shouted in remarkably modern Japanese, “Who are you?”

Gen wasn't worried about the spear in his face. If they wanted him dead, they'd have killed himself instead of threatened him. Of course, acting afraid was quite important.

He shrieked as if in shock and stumbled backwards.

“A-asagiri!” He said, “Asagiri Gen! Please don't hurt me – I just smelled the ramen and I'm so hungry.”

The man threatening him didn't seem phased, but his didn't close in on Gen any further.

“Taiju, Yuzuriha, you know him?” The man asked.

“No... wait, Asagiri Gen, right?” Yuzuriha said, “I used to read his books, actually, but, I mean, we never met personally.”

“Read!” Shouted another villager, as if realizing something, “Yuzuriha, you can read too? Can you read -“

“Not now, Chrome!” A female guard villager yelled, “You, stranger – are you part of Tsukasa's group?”

“Tsukasa?” Gen asked, feigning ignorance easily, “I've never heard of him. Who is he?”

Taiju looked dark.

“Tsukasa... is the one who killed Senku!”

–

No way, thought Gen. If this Senku guy were really dead, wouldn't Tsukasa be too? And would Tsukasa not know if he'd killed Senku?

Maybe Tsukasa was wrong about the identity of his soul-mate. Gen certainly didn't want to be the one to break that news to the guy.

“I'm sorry to hear about your friend,” He said gently to Yuzuriha while everyone was eating.

They hadn't allowed him into the village, but at least the modern humans were being quite open with him.

“I'll miss him,” Said Yuzuriha, “But at least I have Taiju to keep me strong.”

That seemed off. Something... was amiss, though Gen wasn't sure what yet. He pressed ahead.

“How did he die?” Gen asked, “No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't...”

Pretending to have a faux pas – ah, Gen felt so clever!

“He... he killed himself,” Said Yuzuriha.

Gen stared at her in silence. She had certainly been crying earlier – they were true tears, Gen was certain. But right now, he was equally certain.

_Yuzuriha is lying._

Maybe Senku was even alive.

“God...” Gen said, “I'm so sorry. The loss of the modern world... it hit him that hard? Or... his soul-mate, maybe...”

“Because of Senku, we're safe now,” Said Taiju, rubbing Yuzuriha's shoulder in comfort, “Tsukasa is dead.”

Was that the fake plan? 'Senku killed himself to kill his soul-mate,' like some horrible melodrama on TV. Gen wondered if they had figured him out or if they were telling this sob story to whoever would listen.

“It sounds like he was a strong person,” Gen said.

“The strongest...” Said Yuzuriha, her voice breaking.

And Gen felt that was real emotion. Something had really happened then, to make Yuzuriha feel like that, but Senku hadn't really died. So what happened?

Did he run away? Was Yuzuriha crying because she'd found out her friend was a coward who left them? No, for two reasons. She really thought of him as strong... and why would she lie about him deserting?

Senku could be in hiding. This village had tons of nice places for that. But Gen knew Tsukasa would tear it down to find Senku. And if Senku was as smart as Tsukasa said he was, then Senku would know that too.

They had some separate plan.

“You said this Tsukasa guy had an army, didn't you?” Gen asked, “What happened to them?”

“We have no idea,” Kohaku said, “Hopefully, they disbanded when their leader unexpectedly passed, but I doubt it. They're probably still planning to raid the village. Modern idiots would need us to survive.”

“You're right about that,” Gen said, “I was barely getting by on my own. Just look at these rags.”

He was dressed in a simple hide shift, very similar to Taiju's. It didn't suit him in the slightest. Gen would much rather wear a suit or a kimono robe.

“I could make you something better,” Yuzuriha said, “I'm a seamstress.”

“We don't have time for that!” Chrome shouted, “We need to work on the medicine for Ruri, just how Senku told us!”

Gen had been about to inquire for more information... when his arm suddenly tingled. He nearly jumped three feet in the air in shock, spilling his bowl of ramen over the ground.

“What – are you okay?” Taiju asked, jumping to his feet as well to look over Gen.

“I'm fine,” Gen said quickly, “Just, uh... just suddenly need the bathroom. I've been eating nothing but wild fruit, so...!”

“Ah, of course,” Taiju said, grinning in recognition, “Me and Senku had to go through that too!”

“T-taiju!” Yuzuriha blushed.

Since Taiju had no shame, Yuzuriha had to feel it instead.

Gen rushed from the group, his excuse having worked out just fine. It would have been better if he hadn't jumped like that. He could have gotten more information. But as it was, this was a good chance to get away from the village unseen.

Before that, though...

He looked down at his bare arm.

A map. A map of this valley, too, he was sure.

His soul-mate was awake!

–

Gen didn't return to the camp.

“So, Tsukasa did send a spy...” Yuzuriha said, “Just like Senku thought he might.”

“He was a spy!” Kohaku shouted, leaping up, “There's still time, I'll kill him!”

“No!” Taiju shouted, gripping Kohaku tightly around her middle, “Killing is wrong!”

“He'll feed the enemy false information,” Chrome said, “Let him go, Kohaku!”

“F-fine,” Kohaku said, “But I... can't breathe...”

“Taiju!” Yuzuriha shouted.

“Whoa, even for the gorilla, Taiju's strength is crazy, huh?”

Bang!

–

“They said that Senku was dead,” Gen explained, Tsukasa and his generals listening closely.

“I would know if Senku were dead,” Tsukasa deadpanned.

“Of course,” Gen bowed, “I'm just relating what they told me. I don't think they figured me out, but... they didn't fully trust me either.”

Tsukasa nodded, then closed his eyes in thought.

“Senku instructed them to carry on with whatever technological plan he had ongoing and went to hide somewhere away from the village. It's unlike him.

“He knows I would just take his friends hostage again.”

“Right,” Gen said, using all of his mentalist power not to let a disturbed expression show on his face.

“He's planning something else,” Tsukasa said, “I'm sure of it. You've done well, Gen.”

Gen beamed. It was easy to do, given his sense of relief.

“Thank you, Tsukasa! I'm glad I could be of use to you.”

“One thing before you go, Gen,” Tsukasa said after Gen had already turned around.

“Yes?” Gen asked.

“Why are you holding your arm like that?” Tsukasa asked.

Gen swallowed.

“I've always done this, Tsukasa. What do you mean?”

Tsukasa wasn't falling for it. This giant man was too smart to be safe around. He grabbed Gen's arm to inspect it.

“I just wanted to keep it private,” Gen said, “Since I don't have proper clothes yet to cover my marks... that's normal, isn't it?”

“Your soul-mate woke, then?” Tsukasa said, inspecting the map on Gen's arm carefully.

“I... supposed it might be one of the villagers. But it could be one of our warriors too.”

“Not one of ours,” Tsukasa said confidently.

How could he be so sure?

“Gen... you wouldn't be planning to defect to that village, would you?”

Eep! Gen hadn't been planning it, but Tsukasa still scared the wits out of him.

“No! Of course not!” He cried, “I'm with us, through and through, Tsukasa! You know I've had enough of the way things used to be, just like you!”

“Hmm,” Was all Tsukasa said.

But he released Gen's arm.

“I promise,” Tsukasa said, as Gen left the 'throne room' cave, “We'll take prisoners when we attack the village, so don't worry about your soul-mate, Gen.”

Keeping his soul-mate as a prisoner? That was disgusting. Leave it to Tsukasa to have that idea. Him, with the soul-mate who hated him.

It wasn't a villager anyway. Even if Gen hadn't already had writing showing up on his arm since childhood, this map wasn't something one of those tribal humans would make. For one thing, it had Japanese writing on it: 'village'. Gen had found out the villagers couldn't read or write.

But Gen did wonder who it could be. Someone who woke up on their own? It couldn't be Taiju or Yuzuriha, they had each other. Not the mysterious Senku, he was already matched with Tsukasa.

And while Gen didn't think it was one of Tsukasa's brutes, it could be. Love works in mysterious ways. Gen wanted to examine everyone's arms. Force out who his soul-mate was and demand to know why they'd not revealed themselves all this time.

And why, all those years ago, they used to scribble Gen out at night.

Explain that. He demanded it.


	3. You CAN Fight Fate

“Thank you, Suika,” Senku said, “You've been incredibly helpful.”

She'd been incredibly brave, too.

“Yay, Suika was useful!” The girl cried, jumping around Senku's little cave cheerfully.

“Very useful,” Senku said, “But now, you need to go. And you can't come back here, Suika.”

“I understand,” Suika said, “You need to work on your project, right?”

“More than that,” Said Senku, “It's not going to be safe here anymore.”

“Hurry up, Suika!” Ginrou shouted from outside, “There might be someone here!”

“Go!” Senku shouted, “And remember to be careful where you walk!”

–

Ginrou was terrified. This was even worse than the lake, because at least with that awful lake he'd had his spear to tell where was safe to walk. Now he only had his memory.

“Just stay off the path,” Suika said, “Until we get close to the village!”

Close to the village was the really scary part! Why did Senku make everyone do this? It was horrible! And Senku knew it was horrible too.

“They'll be no way to undo this,” He'd said to everyone, “Once it's done. Not without setting them off. I'll be leaving pockmarks all over your beautiful forest.”

“It has to be done,” Kohaku had said, “Tsukasa must be stopped. Not just for you, Senku, but for all of us.”

–

The time had finally come. Tsukasa rose heavily from his throne, lackeys on both sides. The deal was _completed_. It was time to reclaim what was his. And with the two of them together, the new world would be unstoppable.

They found a footpath likely used by the villages from the hot spring. That'd be just fine. It would lead them straight to the village, if the map that villager had drawn was accurate. He hadn't figured out all of the symbols they'd used yet, dotted about their village, but it didn't matter. They were nearing one of the marked spots now...

“I see one!” One of his warriors shouted. The war party stopped moving forward t observe. Tsukasa had already laid eyes on her.

It was the girl he'd met nearly three months ago, the blond warrior. She stood bravely right in the center of the path, meeting Tsukasa's eye. It was a challenge. One by one, more villages stepped out from behind the trees, revealing themselves and their primitive weapons. Even the cobbled together weapons Tsukasa's group had were superior to those pieces of garbage. Many hardly had more than a large stick. It was almost too good to be true.

“There's so many of them!” A villager cried out in surprisingly modern Japanese, “We – we can't beat them! We need to flee, back to the village! We can cut the bridge!”

The entire assembly of villages, with the exception of the blond warrior girl, turned tail and ran.

“Don't let them get to that bridge!” Tsukasa ordered.

His men obeyed, surging forward like a broken wave. The villagers might have greater numbers due to the time constraints, but apart from the mentalist, Tsukasa had only revived great warriors. Those tribals were pitifully unmatched.

The blond pointed one of her blades at Tsukasa. Now, she was really challenging him. And Tsukasa stepped forward with confidence. He'd take her alive, of course, in case she was Gen's or one of his other warrior's.

Then... something unnatural snapped under his tread.

A pain ripped through his right foot at the same time as a loud bang. He heard another bang before he could even look at the injury, then another. His warriors were triggering them too – miniature step-trigger landmines!

His foot stung, but he could hardly call it truly injured. It wasn't anything more than a little burn. Gunpowder must be limited. He looked up at the warrior girl, who was proudly marching forward – baring a new, shining weapon, her old knives thrown aside.

A katana. Even Tsukasa was shocked. How could that be?

Tsukasa watched as his troops panicked in pain.

“Landmines!” Someone shouted, “They have landmines!”

“Thanks to Senku!” The girl shouted, “And a lot more, too!”

She rushed forward and Tsukasa realized the other villagers were turning around to rush too, their old weapons – some likely even fake now that Tsukasa looked more carefully – thrown to the side, replaced with folded steel.

“Fall back!” One of his warriors shouted, “They're more advanced then we thought!”

“They tricked us!” Another shouted.

“You cowards!” Tsukasa shouted, “Hold your ground!”

But it was too late. What his men had in strength, they lacked in discipline. Even if the landmines were nothing more than tiny fireworks, they were effective weapons of fear.

But where... Tsukasa wondered... could Senku have gotten gunpowder?

One day before the Tsukasa empire had planned to attack Ishigami village, Gen felt a familiar tingling in his arm – but his right instead of his left, oddly enough. He wore a cloak now to cover his body better and kept a calm face, stealing away to look when he got a chance.

“I know you're a member of the Tsukasa Empire, but you need to listen to me. It's important. Get somewhere private.”

Gen stomach had nearly fallen out. It was what he'd always wanted. His soul-mate knew about his mark! He was writing to him, not just making notes.

Gen was already in his private chambers – that is, the cave he'd taken as his own. He waited anxiously for the writing to continue.

“I'm not a member of the Tsukasa Empire. If they defeat Ishigami Village, I'll likely be killed. If you want to meet me, you need to do exactly as I say.”

The writing was so slow. What on earth was his soul-mate writing with?

“Make a distraction – a huge one. I hope we can do this without you – who knows what your mark is – but it would be a lot easier if we had someone on the inside. Whoever you are... if you even are... _please_ get them away from the cave.”

If he even was? As in, if he existed? So his soul-mate didn't know him after all, but was writing as a last ditch effort. How'd they know it was writing anyway? Well, Gen would do the best he could – _the_ cave could only mean one cave, where the resurrection serum was made.

Gen smiled to himself. It was about time he held a magic show.

In his own cave, miles away, Senku smiled to himself. His arm ached – scratching words into your skin wasn't just painful, it was difficult. But he couldn't be sure his soul-mate's mark wasn't matching injuries.

The blood would work if it was writing.

And if it meant Suika and Ginrou's stealth mission to steal the ingredients for gunpowder went successfully... it was all worth it.

–

Where are you? Gen wondered. He had stayed far from the battle field – he wasn't a warrior, so even Tsukasa knew he'd just get in the way. But he watched, keeping an eye on everyone in the field, searching them for who it was. The villagers were winning. Landmines. They'd built landmines – and it looked like katanas too.

He'd been certain it wasn't a villager, but maybe they could write after all. Maybe Senku had taught them.

“Just how smart are you, anyway, Senku?” Gen muttered from his vantage point.

“Very,” Someone said.

Gen looked to his right in shock.

A boy about his age with a shock of tall green hair was stood there, smirking at him. He held up his wrist and Gen's eyes were just quick enough to watch the number count down to zero.

–

Gen was confused. He didn't understand. Was this stranger implying... that he was Senku? And more than that... that he was... Gen's soul-mate.

That would be what the ticking finishing could mean. In the Stone World, that'd be hard to fake.

Gen stared, processing, and the boy – Senku, if it was – stared back.

He looked confident to the point of arrogance... but Gen observed his hand ever-so-slightly trembling. And a slight crook in the boy's cocky smile.

“You -!” Gen shouted, shocking Senku enough to make him stumble backwards, “Are going to explain _everything!_ ”

“Of course – I might like to know your name first,” Senku said, stepping back.

Out of the frying pan, into the fire? Senku though. This boy looked nearly as crazed as Tsukasa and quite a bit more angry.

“Asagiri! Gen!” Gen shouted, “And who the hell are you?”

“Thought I recognized your face,” Senku said, “You're that mentalist who writes those trash novels!”

“T-trash?” Gen shouted.

“And it's Senku!” Senku said, a toothy grin splitting his face ear to ear, “Good to meet you, Asagiri Gen!”

–

The battle was over. They'd missed the ending, but Tsukasa was no where in sight, so he must have fled.

“Well, Asagiri Gen,” Senku said, starting down the mountain, “I think it's best I got starting on that explaining – there's a lot of ground to cover.”

Gen huffed. This boy... was bizarre. Is that how he greeted his soul-mate, after meeting for the first time? Just strutting down a mountain? Like it was nothing?

“First,” Gen said, following after him in a huff, “Something I've wondered since childhood.”

“Got your mark early, huh?” Senku asked, cheerful and casual.

“Why did you always scribble me out?” Gen asked.

Senku stopped short.

“Oh,” He said, his face shocked, “Right... I forgot I used to do that...”

“Well?” Gen asked, “Why? Did you not want a soul-mate? Did you figure out it was me and... hate me... I know my mark showed up on my show before. You must have seen it. And then I... could have missed meeting you.”

“Nothing like that,” Senku said, quickly, “I'm sorry you ever thought that. I used to think... that I didn't have a soul-mate. I was frustrated.”

“Why did you think that?” Gen asked, feeling frustrated himself.

“Well,” Senku said, smiling again, “My timer was over 3,700 years long.”

And Gen understood. Senku had thought his mark must be some kind of mistake, until he was confined in stone for 3,700 years.

“About Tsukasa next, then,” Gen said, as both began walking again, “Why is he convinced you're his soul-mate?”

Senku scratched his head, “Because... I kind of am.”

“What?” Gen shouted, “Then why...!”

“But he isn't mine,” Senku continued, “It's apparently called being a second... or a 'leftover'. There's an odd number of people on earth right now, in this generation. Tsukasa was the only one missing a partner – so he gets the least lucky position in the world. I'm his soul-mate, but he isn't mine.”

“That... is tragic, even for Tsukasa,” Gen said, “Shit, wouldn't it be better to not have a soul-mate at all?”

“I would disagree,” Said a third voice behind the two, looming over them. A hulking figure, holding a katana. Senku recognized it's shorter length – it was one of Kohaku's.

“I figured you wouldn't be hiding far enough away to miss the battle. And with that map on Mr. Asagiri's arm... there were only so many possible places. That Asagiri's soul-mate would be you...”

“Shit,” Said Senku, stepping back.

Think, think! What did he have? They'd used every bit of gunpowder on the mini landmines. He didn't even have any acid on him.

“Ah, Tsukasa!” Gen greeted, stepping forward, as casually as could while gripped in fear, “I'm so glad you're okay. I saw that battle – you were heroic! If only those goons -”

Gen was cut short as Tsukasa's backhand struck his face and sent him flying several feet into the forest brush.

“Don't go anywhere,” Tsukasa said to Gen, holding his bruised face on the ground, “I'll need you.”

He moved steadily towards Senku, who moved steadily back.

“All this for nothing, huh?” Senku asked, “We beat you fair and square, yet here you are...”

“Well, I learned something useful,” Said Tsukasa, “A 'second', huh? That explains your timer.”

“What about a new deal, Tsukasa?” Senku asked, “Just a little more time – we've got a great broker here, you know, Asagiri Gen is pretty famous.”

Tsukasa stumbled, but only slightly. Gen had thrown himself around Tsukasa's legs, gripping them together as tightly as he could with his whole body.

“Run, Senku!” Gen shouted, “He won't kill me, so run!”

Senku only thought about it for a millisecond. Then he swallowed hard and bit back his tears and turned around, already sprinting as fast as he could. There was no way he could beat Tsukasa by force, not alone. He'd have to get another way.

They were mostly down the mountain already when Tsukasa found them. If he could meet up with the villagers, they'd be okay. Tsukasa could take several men, but not a whole village of warriors. Then they'd rescue Gen. It was better for both of them than having both captured.

Tsukasa kicked Gen off almost immediately, then started after Senku, trampling forward. But stopped and turned.

“You'd run,” He said, looking at the battered mentalist picking himself up off the ground.

He couldn't allow that. Gen was his soul-mate's soul-mate – Tsukasa wouldn't allow him to leave. He scooped Gen off the ground and threw him over his shoulder. Gen's kicking may as well not have been there. It didn't make a difference to Tsukasa as he rushed down the mountain after Senku's tiny retreating figure.

Senku had a head-start twice over. First from Gen holding Tsukasa's legs for a moment, then from Tsukasa turning around and doubling back to grab Gen. But it still didn't seem like it would be enough. He could hear Tsukasa crashing through the brush after him, gaining distance rapidly.

Shit! Could this really be the end? After all that work, and all those risks, because Senku was stupid enough to watch the battle.

He had so much more work to do. Some much science to revive. At least he'd told Chrome how to make the medicine for Ruri. He believed in Chrome's ability. He was a scientist, just like Senku.

“Senku!” Someone shouted his name – someone other than Tsukasa.

“Chrome!” Senku shouted back, “It's Tsukasa, hurry!”

“Senku!”

“Senku!”

It was everyone. He could hear their voices. Chrome, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Kinrou, and Ginrou. Then he saw her, the warrior. Emerging into the clearing ahead. Kohaku was covered in horrible bruising and seemed to be standing unsteadily on her feet. She was down a katana and her clothes were torn. But she still seemed ready to fight.

Just in time, Senku soared past her into the throng of his friends. Many of the villagers were also there. It would be okay. Tsukasa had lost.

Senku turned, feeling faint from the exertion of all that running, his legs trembling and his breathing heavy. Tsukasa had stopped a safe distance from the villagers. He stood there eyeing them carefully. Gen, still fighting furiously, slung over his shoulder like a light sack.

“You're alone now, long-haired man,” Kohaku said, “You won't beat us this time, so give up.”

“Put down the boy,” Kinrou said, pointing his still shining spear at Tsukasa.

“Then I suppose you beat me, Senku,” Tsukasa called across the clearing.

“But I'll be back for you. Because you can't fight fate, Senku.”

With that, Tsukasa turned and fled, back up the mountain, back to his empire.

“Wait!” Senku shouted, “Gen!”

Senku ran after him, after Gen, after Gen's frightened eyes meeting Senku's.

“Senku, you idiot,” Kohaku shouted, grabbing the back of his coat and effectively clothes lining him.

“We'll need to rescue him,” Chrome said, “It'll be a lot harder without you.”

“But – Gen -” Senku said, “He's -”

“Your soul-mate,” Kohaku said, “I figured.”

“Senku,” Kinrou said, “I promise, we will get him back.”

They'd never seen Senku act so irrationally before. It was better for Gen and Senku both for Senku to not be captured.

“I...” Senku said, “I only just met him. I didn't get a chance to know him at all...”

–

“My soul-mate's soul-mate,” Tsukasa said, looking over Asagiri Gen in the empire's converted prison cell.

“I guess that's me,” Gen said casually, fiddling with the fabric of his tunic, “Wish we had a seamstress in this empire, like they do in the kingdom of science.”

“The empire of Might,” Tsukasa said, “Is the only future there is.”

Then he turned and left.

All of that and Gen still wasn't with his soul-mate. It really wasn't fair.

A tingling on his arm. Gen smiled. When he was sure his guard wasn't observing him directly, he looked.

“I'll get you back. I promise. Wait for me, Asagiri Gen.”

And how did Senku know that wasn't an empty promise? That he could really beat Tsukasa again, who would only get stronger the more warriors he revived?

Gen smiled at the next thing he saw.

A heart on his wrist, where those scribbles always used to appear.

He held his arm close to his heart and hoped Tsukasa wouldn't rip it away.

–

The plan to rescue Asagiri Gen, now underway!

Ideas:

Save Ruri – we're going to have to do this anyway, but making it top priority is essential. The villagers were generally friendly enough with Senku to work with him in defending their village, but attacking an enemy stronghold was another matter.

Make those two idiots (Taiju and Yuzuriha) connect – if they end up with some kind of communication power, it could be enough to turn the tide in Senku's favor. A good pair of soul-mates could be as useful as a cell phone!

Engineer a new weapon – Tsukasa's forces were wild men, physically strong, but not disciplined. The battle had proven a weakness on the enemies side and Senku was more than happy to exploit it.

Make a cipher that only a mentalist could understand – having a man on the inside would make a huge difference, but Senku wasn't stupid enough to think Tsukasa wouldn't be monitoring their one-way communication.

But... it was difficult to think up such a thing that Gen would know and Tsukasa wouldn't At this point, Senku knew his enemy better than soul-mate, sad as it was to say.

It was Senku's fault. His stupid actions completely. Senku's cockiness, wanting to watch the battle from the hill. If he'd stayed completely hidden, this would have never happened and Gen and Senku would be together, talking, getting to know each, and doing all the things that soul-mates were supposed to do.

Gen had been worried that Senku hated him all those years ago. Senku understood those feelings now. Even without a cipher and knowing that his every message would be seen by the enemy, he wrote constantly.

“We have a plan,”

“We're coming to get you,”

“I promise,”

“We're going to be okay,”

“I'll save you,”

“Be strong,”

Unfortunately, Gen didn't get to see any of it.

Tsukasa was no slouch in the intellectual department, even if his main power was physical. It hadn't taken long to start making plans of his own. He'd figured Senku would try to communicate with Gen and use him as part of a break-out plan. While false information was likely, it was still good to know what Senku wanted Tsukasa to think.

Gen was kept blindfolded, able to feel things being written, but unable to see what they were. Tsukasa got that honor instead.

“He's a good person,” Tsukasa said, examining Gen's marked arm, “My Senku...”


	4. The Climatic Battle

It had been almost a week. Life had become utterly mundane. There was nothing to keep him occupied whatsoever. Gen felt he was going crazy. Hadn't solitary confinement been deemed a form of torture, what was it, _thousands_ of years ago? This was sensory deprivation on top of that. Gen could only tell the passing of days and nights by the heat and the cold.

Tsukasa had questioned him constantly at first, trying to get out everything he could about the village, about Senku, about Senku's plans. But no one was going to outwit Gen... even if he did know anything about what Tsukasa wanted to know.

So, eventually the 'Primate High School Student' gave up to work on other things. He'd be inspected for new marks regularly, but that was about the only contact they gave him. Gen wasn't kept tied, but he knew he was under close watch. Anytime he tried to remove the blindfold for a moment, no matter how subtly, his guard noticed and yelled at him.

Senku was writing constantly. Gen could feel it every time he did and it was driving him mad. He wanted to see what was said. If he could get away with it, just for a moment, just to peek a few words...

That was true torture and Senku had no idea.

How long was Senku going to take? Days, weeks? Months?

Was he even going to come at all?

Maybe that's what Senku was writing.

“I'm so sorry,”

...No, Gen didn't think that. Not really. He'd only met Senku briefly, but he could already tell the mad scientist wasn't the kind to give up. He just had to wait and stay strong.

But hurry up.

Please.

–

Rapid progress was being made on the sulfa drug, along with Senku's new side project – a vehicle.

Suika had already scouted out where Gen was being held. It was about as high security as they could get in the stone age. Located deep in enemy territory, it was a shallow cave with a thick latticed door. More importantly, a heavy guard. They rotated in shifts, but there were never less than four at a given time. One watched Gen specifically, one stood at the make-shift door. The other two looked out from the cave entrance. That would mean, giving the guards time to rest, about eight people were consumed on this prison project.

It was, frankly, a mad amount of resources given the current size of Tsukasa's empire. His enemy was willing to dedicate a lot of manpower to this. It made Senku wonder about what Tsukasa's plans were.

Did he even mean to make another attack or was he planning to wait for Senku to make the first move? Obviously, Tsukasa would have home-advantage in that case – to plant traps, to closely direct his forces, lay of the land...

But being able to make the first move was also a great advantage, not to be underestimated. Tsukasa was patient... but was he really willing to wait for Senku to make the opening play? It was hard to say.

Senku wrote to Gen every morning, every evening, and at every meal, and every time, Senku thought about his planned cipher.

Gen did speak English. Senku hadn't closely followed the mentalist's work before their petrification, but Yuzuriha had read some of his books and knew a little about him.

But did Tsukasa speak English? Well, even if he didn't, Tsukasa could surely revive somehow who did. It was a start, though.

The best ciphers were combination ciphers. A language that the enemy doesn't understand well, an alphabet switch, drop an unnecessary letter – 'c' could always be written 'incorrectly' with either 's' or 'k'. Gen wouldn't have paper to work out an algorithm, it would have to be simple.

But would Tsukasa be able to figure these out too?

What was the difference between them. Think, think.

Tsukasa was smart, but not scientifically so. He'd done some amount of proper research before the petrification. Enough to have read papers about the experiments in Germany. Senku could not underestimate him.

Gen, the mentalist. Senku remembered pieces of his books that his classmates had brought in to fool around with. They'd been utterly inane little quiz books with such obvious solutions they were almost insulting.

But the person who wrote those books was the same who cold-read volunteers on live television with shocking accuracy. Gen wasn't stupid – he'd hardly be Senku's soul-mate if he was.

What was a subject that Gen was familiar with – strongly enough to guess what the possible cipher could be – that Tsukasa _wouldn't_ know.

Not something professional and respectable like Senku would tend to think of. Gen was a mentalist, not a scientist.

“Yuzuriha,” Senku asked, writing another reassuring note on the bottom of his foot (as he was running out of room),

“Did Gen ever do a special on fortune-telling?”

–

Taiju and Yuzuriha had become one unit. He saw her in his dreams. He always had, of course, but now she was really there. Yuzuriha could see him back and they could talk to each other.

Taiju was racked with guilt over the happiness he was feeling. Every moment with her was like a dream. And every night, so long as both slept at the same time, they could explore an infinite space together.

Senku hadn't seen the sentimental aspect of it when they'd told him. He'd only smiled an evil-looking grin.

“It's not normally as useful as straight mind-reading, but it's even better because of the longer range,” Senku said, “You two are a cell phone!”

To Senku, it felt like a 'skip'. He could have made a cell phone and likely still would someday in the future, after he'd reunited with Gen and resumed building the Kingdom of Science. But with Taiju and Yuzuriha able to act as long-distance communication, it wasn't necessary yet. He could devote all his efforts to the car and get it done much more quickly.

Of course, the negative was that both parties needed to be asleep.

Chrome's storehouse came in handy here. Concentrated Valerian root could cause drowsiness. It wasn't as good as a modern sleeping medication, but it would do to impair them enough to get to sleep on their own.

And if that wasn't enough...

There was always booze.

His friend's might not like the idea, but they were technically overage, so what's the worry! Thanks to needing it for lots of other things, concentrated alcohol was in great supply for the kingdom.

Progress was swift and unrelenting!

–

...For the Empire of Might, as well. Tsukasa now had a proper second-in-command. Someone who already had met their soul-mate, as well, to prevent any betrayals like Gen happening in the future. Hyoga was dedicated to the cause and quickly earned Tsukasa's trust completely. His soul-mate, Homura, was nearly as useful and was quickly dispatched to the field as a forward scout.

Their connection was a common one, but useful. They could sense each others location though the accuracy was hit hard by distance. Still, even at a great distance, Hyoga would be able to tell when Homura was moving. Homura could run towards base to communicate immediately that the Kingdom of Science was making a move and Tsukasa's army would be more than ready to meet them.

Senku was hard at work on something. That was certain, even if Tsukasa hadn't been receiving reports back every few days. Senku wasn't going to sit and do nothing.

And Tsukasa wasn't going to underestimate him again. The Empire's loss against that village had been humiliating and incredibly damaging to his troops' morale. He couldn't allow any turncoats. For the loss of manpower more than any worry about information or a mole.

Tsukasa had discovered the missing nitric after the battle. Senku's team clearly had high stealth capabilities. He'd make use of them again, without a doubt. Tsukasa was forced to send out a guard into the surrounding area to patrol and capture their scout if possible.

With the amount he was dedicating to the prison, manpower was stretched thin. His forces were increasing daily, but not fast enough. Soon, he'd need to dedicate men to winter preparation.

He wondered if Senku had achieved long-term food preservation yet. It was likely. When they joined together, Tsukasa would have access to everything in the scientist's mind. There wouldn't be any more losing after that point.

For that reason more than any personal need, acquiring Senku was his top priority. Before winter would be for the best.

It was possible Senku would make the first move. Tsukasa would be ready for him if that were the case. But Tsukasa was hardly willing to wait.

A stealth attack of his own might be the best move on the board.

Tsukasa had been reviving individuals for that exact purpose.

–

It was done. The sulfa drug. Chrome could hardly believe his eyes. That small pile of white powder on the table in front of them was going to save Ruri.

“Senku,” Chrome said, “Thank you. Even with your own problems to deal with, you still kept your promise. So, I'm sure all of the villagers -”

Senku waved it away. He'd had enough of the thanks the moment Chrome started speaking.

“I didn't do it for you,” Senku said, “This is all part of my plan to recruit an army. Nothing more.”

Chrome didn't believe it for one moment. But still, he nodded.

“Let's get it to her. I'll go and speak to the chief, Senku, so get the dose ready.”

“Hold on,” Senku said, stopping Chrome short, “Take it with you. It really ought to be you who gives it to her, Chrome.”

“But you're the one who -” Chrome started.

“And you,” Senku said, holding up Chrome's hand to place a measurement of the drug into it, “Are more important to her than you think.”

Chrome was confused. What did that matter? Chrome hadn't done that much, not in comparison to Senku.

“I have it now,” Chrome said, as Senku was still holding his hand, “Don't worry, I won't drop it.”

But Senku was smirking at him. Like he knew something Chrome didn't. Then he lifted his other hand and pointed at the abstract marks on Chrome's wrist.

Realization dawned.

“No,” Chrome said.

“It's bad, right?” Senku said, that irritating smirk still on his face.

“I'll teach you the meaning of each character later. Go, Chrome.” He said.

And Chrome didn't disobey.

Ruri! It was – was it really -? Ruri!

Senku, you bastard!

–

Homura observed from the trees as the primitive human called 'Chrome' ran out of the science kingdom's make-shift lab, cradling carefully in his hands a leaf bearing a small pile of white powder. She hadn't been close enough to hear their conversation through the hut's walls, but precious eavesdropping gave her enough information to guess what it was. They'd finished the sulfa drug they had been working on.

The car was still underway. Apparently not top priority, at least, in comparison to drug crafting. Her leader's soul-mate was a sentimental man. That was a weakness, in Homura's eyes.

She should return to base to report these new developments. It took a surprising amount of discipline not to run part of the way back. If she moved that quickly, though, Hyoga would report it as their signal and the empire would prepare for attack.

She'd rather not get him in trouble for rousing a false alarm. She wanted to see him respected. He deserved it. No one knew how hard he worked, how diligent he was, except for Homura.

In truth, she'd rather Hyoga be leader of the Empire of Might than Tsukasa. And she knew that Hyoga felt the same way.

She thought about that boy, Senku, her leader's soul-mate. Abducting him back to base alive might be beyond her capabilities, but waiting for enough of a chance to throw a knife into his throat could be possible, if difficult. If Tsukasa was out of the way, then Hyoga would fill the leadership vacuum.

But that wasn't necessarily the ideal solution. Because Tsukasa was strong, was useful. He wouldn't step down on his own, of course.

Threatening Senku would be idiotic. Blackmail was not an option.

Well, maybe the assassination plan would have to do. Homura had a lot to think about.

–

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow.

This was new.

Something entirely different had been written on Gen's body this time. No words – just a somewhat abstract series of drawings.

A little stick figure wearing a crown. Another stick figure bent over, holding a stick. An exclamation point. Five dots, a line, ten dots. A line that zig-zagged on top, then turned straight. Then a circle with a stick figure inside it.

It was clearly some kind of code.

Something they hadn't talked about before, or Senku would have been using it all this time. Something Senku thought Gen would understand, but Tsukasa wouldn't. Fortunately, Gen didn't get a chance to see it. Can't think of everything, can you, Senku?

But what did these symbols mean? They might be directly representative. The figure with the crown could be Tsukasa himself. Maybe the figure with the stick was Senku using some kind of tool. The third stick figure could be Gen, the circle representing the prison. But Tsukasa was grasping at straws.

There was no way it was that simple.

“Mentalist,” Tsukasa spoke.

Gen looked up, a surprised expression. No one had spoken a word to him for quite sometime.

“My dear Tsukasa,” Gen said, “However can I help you?”

“Tell me about stick figures,” Tsukasa said.

Gen raised an eyebrow.

“Stick figures?” He asked, “I'm not sure I'd know any more about that than you, Tsukasa.”

Gen didn't seem to be hiding prior knowledge of the cipher, as Tsukasa mostly expected. Still, he shouldn't underestimate the mentalist's acting. He might be hiding his knowledge.

Showing Gen the mark and asking them what they meant wasn't an option. Tsukasa didn't want Gen getting whatever message Senku was sending and Gen was unlikely to tell the truth about what they meant anyway.

Tsukasa would have to think it over. Was there anything in those figures that could tell him anything?

–

Senku smirked, finished up his crappy art. Gen would hopefully understand, though it was highly unlikely he could do anything, he might be able to.

The Emperor, The Hermit, The Tower, The World.

Yuzuriha had informed him that Gen used the Universal Waite deck of Tarot cards. The drawings represented the images found of the front of the cards.

The Emperor – Tsukasa, of course. The Hermit – meaning, get him alone, away from the group. Away from the prison was Senku's hope. The dots were risky – the fifth of September, their planned date of attack. The Tower – symbolizing a disaster or a battle. The World – symbolizing completion or victory.

Senku was hoping Gen would use his abilities in deception to convince Tsukasa to leave the base on that date. While Tsukasa's forces were great, no single warrior Suika had spotted was anywhere near his ability. Removing even one person – _especially_ the commander – could make the difference in battle.

Of course, Senku wasn't betting on anything. Tsukasa couldn't be underestimated. He needed to remember that. He'd prepare for both possibilities. For Tsukasa being there or not being there.

No matter what, he'd rescue Gen – it was ten billion percent certain.

–

Tsukasa hadn't been able to figure out the cipher, no matter how he struggled at or what warriors he demanded to toil over it themselves. It was specific to Gen. That was why Senku had written it, after all.

But it didn't matter. It confirmed that Senku was planning something soon, soon enough that he felt the need to let Gen know.

In a way, Tsukasa had figured out the cipher. An attack was imminent.

So, though it was sooner than Tsukasa had planned, there was no getting around it. They'd have prepare to attack now.

A few days to muster their troops. From Homura's most recent report, Senku's car wasn't yet finished. She couldn't estimate how long until it'd be done, just that it wasn't. Tsukasa had to make a guess of his own. Senku wouldn't be trying to send a message to Gen if it wasn't soon.

Attacking earlier was the best plan. Tsukasa's stealth team was ready. Homura, of course, but also the new addition of Ukyo, whose superior hearing would be indispensable in avoiding detection in thick brush.

But Tsukasa would need to give them space to work. More than a 'distraction' – he'd need to occupy enough enemy troops to reduce the guard Senku would no doubt have.

Tsukasa knew Senku wouldn't be leading the charge. Senku would be well aware of his own status as a high-value target and especially after last time, be keeping well out of the main fray.

The prison would be left somewhat more vulnerable, having only the standard four guards without any reinforcements to fall back on. It was a gamble, but as long as Tsukasa attacked first, that wouldn't be important. Which meant acting quickly.

The fifth of September looked ideal.

–

The decided day of attack finally arrived. Homura and Ukyo had set out ahead of time. Tsukasa trusted in their ability to go unnoticed close to enemy territory. He wouldn't be able to get his whole army in the same way.

They rallied in a tight group and moved slower than usual. There wasn't any reason for Senku to remove the landmines. Any that hadn't been triggered in the previous battle would still be a threat – and unfortunately, Tsukasa hadn't paid close enough attention to the map of their layout to predict where every one was. The map was long gone by the time Tsukasa got his hands on Gen.

That said, his troops understood the mines now. They were a mild scorch, but they weren't blowing anyone's legs off. The presence of landmines wasn't going to trigger a full-scale retreat this time. And Senku wouldn't have been able to get any more gunpowder – there'd be significantly less of them to worry about.

Not underestimating his foes. Hyoga, on his right hand, was bold enough to tell Tsukasa if he thought Tsukasa's plan had any issue. It was straightforward, but realistic. His numbers were even greater than they were before and his troops greatly improved in discipline. While the enemy's steel weaponry was still superior, Tsukasa had improved their own.

They'd made it halfway to likely engagement when Hyoga suddenly went stiff.

“What's wrong?” Tsukasa asked immediately.

“Homura,” Hyoga said, “She's moving quick – something's up.”

“Can't be,” Said Tsukasa, “They're making their attack this early?”

“Should we return to base and prepare to fend them off?” Hyoga asked.

“No,” Tsukasa said, “If they've got their car up, we'll be much slower – we won't make it in time. Set up a perimeter right here, on the path. Block their way.”

“Sir,” Hyoga replied and began issuing orders.

They felled trees to thoroughly block the path towards the empire. There wouldn't be time for proper barricades, but the felled trees would provide some cover for their slingers and archers as well – not that Tsukasa had many of those, but some.

They could still make this work, Tsukasa thought. The enemy wouldn't be expecting to engage them this early. Their numbers were still superior and the enemy base was sure to be running a reduced guard after sending everyone out to battle.

Senku was within his grasp once again. Tsukasa wouldn't let him slip through his fingers this time.

–

Ukyo swallowed heavily, holding his hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing. Mere feet beneath him, the enemy was marching alongside their tank – the real one, that they had been building in secret. The car they had thought was no where near done had been a decoy. They knew they were being watched provided false info. Honestly, he was surprised Homura had fallen for it.

She'd already taken off, sprinting through the forest as fast as she was able. She wasn't aiming to reach Tsukasa – she had no part in that battle, she simply needed to move fast enough to signal Hyoga.

It left Ukyo time to think.

This whole attack, this war, was mainly centered around one boy. Tsukasa's soul-mate, Senku. Their views on what future this stone world should have were divergent enough to make Senku reject Tsukasa outright.

But then, that boy in the cell was _also_ Senku's soul-mate.

Tsukasa had explained it to him. The concept the ancients had of 'triple soul-mates' or 'a second'. But it was hard for Ukyo to wrap his head around.

What he was doing wasn't right. This wasn't 'capturing an enemy,' like they were all soldiers in a war. This was kidnapping a child. And it didn't sit well with him. Nothing Tsukasa did or planned sat well with him.

But he was scared.

It was so much more traumatic than any of the other warriors seemed to talk about. Waking up out of stone, that is. His friends, all frozen. His family.

Ukyo wondered if Tsukasa had found them yet. Smashed the statues of any of his loved ones that were adults.

And Ukyo was helping him do it.

The old world hadn't been perfect. It had hurt him. And he didn't approve of a lot of the same things Tsukasa talked about hating. In some ways, their ideal world was a similar one. But Ukyo couldn't walk down the path Tsukasa was planning to take him down.

But could this little kingdom of science really win against the Empire of Might? He'd seen what Tsukasa could do. It was terrifying.

If he defected and they lost, what would become of him? Even if he ran away... that would only mean spending the rest of his life all alone.

On his wrist bore a 'first words' mark. The soul-mate he might not ever meet, if they were encased in stone.

He closed his eyes. The enemy had passed by. Homura would be back soon. Then the two would find the Senku boy and bring him back to base alive, for Tsukasa to possess – as if a soul-mate was something one possessed!

“I see you, archer,” Someone shouted at him from below.

Ukyo's heart stopped, then started beating again a mile a minute.

A black-haired man with a golden spear and make-shift glasses stared up at him, close enough for Ukyo to see the gold-colored robin tattoo on his neck. He raised his spear in a threat, as if daring Ukyo to try and fight.

Well, that made up his mind for him, didn't it.

'I see you, archer,' Were the words Ukyo had been waiting so long to hear.

–

Ukyo, that bastard. He'd betrayed them. Well, it wasn't as if Homura wasn't planning to do the same thing. She breathed out as quietly as she could, watching Ukyo speak with the enemy.

He'd tell the enemy about their secondary plan, about her. Of course, the enemy would have to relay that to the others. She had time. And now she wouldn't have to kill Ukyo when he got in her way.

She gave the two as wide a berth as she could – she didn't want Ukyo's ears picking up her movements.

She didn't need him. She could do this alone.

Find Senku. And kill him.

The village was most likely. They'd want to put their valuables together rather than defend multiple, separate points. Tsukasa had gone over this with her, having no idea she'd use the information to betray him.

Her feet were swift. She kept alert, though. Watching for enemies would have been Ukyo's job, but she had luckily encountered none so far. The village was within her sight. The most well-defended area was the chief's hut, across two bridges, both bearing a guard.

Not their strongest warriors by a landslide, though. They'd clearly sent almost everyone they could on the attack.

Homura's blade bit the enemy's stomach before he knew she was there. He might live if he got medical treatment.

It wasn't really her concern.

–

Taiju breathed deeply.

Clear you mind. Just like Senku taught you. Don't obsess over it, don't worry over it. Acknowledge the passing thoughts... and then let them go.

Sleep.

Rest.

Breath.

He'd managed it, with the help of Senku's sleep drug. Yuzuriha was already there, giggling to herself. She'd been staying asleep as much as possible to be ready to receive messages.

“You've been drinking!” Taiju shouted.

“I – I had to,” She said, “I j-just couldn't get to sleep! I'm sorry, Taiju.”

He'd never expected Yuzuriha to be the one to struggle with falling asleep urgently. He laughed out loud. Every day, Taiju learned more about his soul-mate. It was wonderful.

Ah, but there wasn't time for that now! The dreaming had a way of distorting their thinking. They could pass hours just like this. That wasn't any good, he had something important to relay. A message to Senku's group.

“Yuzuriha, listen!” He shouted, “An enemy called Homura – probably the girl who's been spying on us – she's after Senku. She'd headed for the village. That's the true aim here, the attack is a distraction. We know this because someone called Ukyo defected. He claims to be Kinrou's soul-mate. I confirmed the words on his wrist – Kinrou did speak them, so he doesn't seem to be lying, though Kinrou is wary. Did you get all that, Yuzuriha?”

“Y-yes,” Yuzuriha said, “Homura coming to get Senku, thinks he's at the village. The main attack was a distraction. Anything else?”

“No, that's perfect!” Taiju shouted.

She had a way of getting to the important details.

“Okay!” Yuzuriha said, “I'm waking up now. Okay, wake up! Wake up, me! Wake up!”

She slapped her cheeks and the dream faded around them.

–

“Senku,” Yuzuriha said.

Damn, her head hurt from all that booze, not to mention, sleeping and waking over and over again.

“Important information from Taiju,” She went on, “Homura has been sent to capture you. She's headed to the village. The main attack was a distraction.”

“She'll realize I'm not there soon enough,” Senku said, “It's a good thing we set out as early as we did.”

“Not to mention how long this path takes,” Ginrou complained.

He'd been carrying Yuzuriha on his back almost the whole way, since she obviously couldn't walk while she was sleeping. Yuzuriha was pretty and nice, but she wasn't his soul-mate. And she was kind of heavy.

The ocean breeze blew back Senku's hood and he quickly covered himself again. The bright green hair was too much of a give-away.

“We're almost there,” Suika said.

“Good,” Senku replied, “Keep an eye out for any enemies.”

“I've got you covered,” Chrome said, scanning the horizon with his new telescope.

“And Ruri will tell Taiju if you're in any trouble,” Yuzuriha said, “Speaking of which, Ginrou... I need to be ready for more messages.”

“Right, right,” Ginrou said, his tone less than pleased, “Get on, then.”

“S-sorry,” Yuzuriha said, hiccuping.

Chrome suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his heart.

“R-ruri!” He said, “S-she's the one in danger!”

–

Ruri struggled not to scratch at her scalp. The dyed plant fiber wig Yuzuriha had made was so itchy it was almost painful. And the face mask over her mouth and nose made it hard to breathe. She'd recovered fully from her illness thanks to Senku and Chrome and all the others, but she was still in pretty poor shape due to spending so much time resting indoors.

She picked at the edge of Senku's lab coat. He certainly wasn't a seamstress or a leather worker, it was already fraying to pieces.

“L-lady Ruri,” Turquoise said, “Don't you think... you're sitting a little too primly to be... Senku?”

“A-am I?” She asked.

She supposed she was and adjusted her posture awkwardly, crossing her arms and legs.

Ruri was the only non-combatant villager about Senku's height and weight. She was a distraction, though everyone really hoped she wouldn't be needed. The guard they'd left behind at the village was quite small.

She sat on a cushion outside of the chief's hut. Taiju hid inside, laying down and keeping his mind clear in case he should suddenly need to sleep to relay a message.

“Oh, god, Turquoise exclaimed suddenly, grabbing at her stomach.

“Ugh, Jasper – someone's hit Jasper!”

Ruri could see across the farthest bridge, Jasper fallen down, clutching his stomach.

From the forest line emerged a young girl, clad in pink.

She must be Homura.

“G-get inside, Lady Ruri,” Turquoise shouted, “Tell Taiju the village is under attack!”

–

“What do you want to do, Chrome?” Senku asked.

They'd come quite a far ways. It would take time to get back to the village, if that's what Chrome intended to do. There was no guarantee he'd even be able to help Ruri at all. It would take too long for him to get there.

“Senku!” Yuzuriha shouted, waking once more, “The village is under attack! It's only Homura, but she's stronger than we thought! Jasper has fallen.”

“Ruri!” Suika shouted in worry.

“Turquoise will feel his injuries, but keep fighting,” Senku said, thinking out loud, “Taiju will defend Ruri too – I'm sure he'd even defend her with his life. But while he can take a beating, he's no warrior. Chrome... she's your soul-mate. How potent is the danger you sense?”

“She... she'll be okay,” Chrome said, “I know she will. Because I trust Ruri. She's stronger than you think she is. And she has the crossbow, too.”

Inside the hut, Ruri ripped off the damnable wig and face mask. She couldn't stay outside while Homura got closer – she'd be able to see that Ruri clearly wasn't Senku.

The crossbow Senku had made for her as a last resort sat prepared, it's crank already wound to shoot. She'd only have the one shot, though. It was likely take too long to reload before Homura could strike.

Senku had explained to her what kind of a person Taiju was. He wouldn't be able to shoot anyone. Jasper and Turquoise were loyal, but they were getting older. No, this came down to her.

She heard the enemy outside and a cry of pain from Turquoise. Taiju woke up, thank goodness and immediately jumped in front of her.

“Ruri – are you ready?” He asked quietly.

She nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her as he faced the door.

The door swung open – Homura stayed out of sight, though. She was too smart for that.

There! Ruri spotted a small, pink-haired head peeking in from close to the floor.

Too small of a target, she'd never hit.

“...Not here,” Homura said, just quietly enough to hear.

Then the acrobat turned and fled.

“Taiju,” Ruri said, breathing out a relieved sigh, “If she's gone, we need to help Turquoise and Jasper.”

“Leave it to me!” Taiju shouted.

–

“Ruri's okay,” Chrome said, “I can feel the danger passing.”

“You made the right call,” Senku said.

They were nearing their destination. The enemy base wasn't empty, but the preliminary perimeter guard was gone.

Indeed, their only real obstacle was the four stationed guards at Gen's cell.

Senku had predicted Tsukasa's own prediction of Senku's actions. Or the put it a bit more clearly – Senku knew that Tsukasa would never expect Senku himself to leave his defended area. Tsukasa's whole plan revolved around that fact.

They didn't have gunpowder. Nor gasoline, nor any kind of really caustic acid. Only Ginrou in their small group was a fighter and he wasn't a particularly good one. In the expected fight, four skinny teenagers (plus Suika) versus four trained and well-built warriors wouldn't end well for Senku's group.

But science sets all strength equal.

The four approached as close as they could safely, hunkered down in the grass. All four drew their hollow reeds, aimed, and blew.

The dart guns!

Ridiculously easy to construct. Just take a hollow reed, smooth it out inside, and make darts just the right size to be ever so slightly caught on the end. With a bit of practice, you can get a real feel for how to blow into the ends just right to make the tiny darts shoot out smoothly.

They wouldn't do any damage on their own. They were sharp, but the force was just barely enough to pierce the skin.

The had been coated in Belladonna Nightshade. It could certainly be deadly, but in this concentration, Senku believed it would work effectively as a parlaying shot.

Headaches, then confusion, then convolutions. It wouldn't be pleasant for whoever was hit and it had been a ball ache to manufacture in the drug lab. They'd had to almost wipe the plant out of the local fauna and wouldn't be able to regrow more for quite some time.

And it wasn't an instant effect, either.

Three out of four hit. The man directly guarding the door and watching Gen, Senku's target, had been too far to hit, especially with Senku's aim.

Without a word to each other, the four wriggled back through the grass, splitting up to ensure the guards couldn't visually track the larger movement. They needed to get to more secure hiding spots before the fireworks started.

“Something hit me!” One of the guards cried, pulling the dark from his neck.

“Me too!”

“D-damn natives have poison darts!” The third yelled.

“No way,” One said, his face pale.

“What do we do?” Another asked, “Do we need an antidote? What was the poison?!”

“We can't leave,” One shouted, “Tsukasa would have our hides if we left the prisoner unguarded.”

“We might die!” Another argued, “I don't give a damn about Tsukasa!”

“You idiots!” The fourth shouted, “Whoever shot us is still out there! Get them!”

The three were startled in realization, then nodded, fanning out in a surprisingly practiced-looking formation, waving their spears through the grasses ahead of themselves, smoking out Senku's group.

“Stay low,” Senku whispered, warning Yuzuriha.

She was still under the effects of the booze and moving clumsily.

She hiccuped.

“Something over there!” One of the guards shouted.

He approached Yuzuriha's spot. She would be seen any moment. Senku could fire a second dart as a distraction, but that would give away his own position.

… And more than one dose of his nightshade poison was sure to be fatal. He couldn't risk it.

Yuzuriha screwed her eyes shut and covered her head.

“My... hand won't stop shaking!” A guard yelled.

“I don't feel so hot either,” Another said, “Like, I feel dizzy.”

“...Are we gonna die?” One said.

“I don't wanna die!” One shouted, throwing down his spear and running.

“Where are you going, moron?” One of his friends shouted at him.

“Isn't that Mana-whatever some kind of doctor's son?” The man shouted, “I'm going to find him!”

“He isn't a doctor himself!” The guard shouted back.

“He's right -” The third said, “I'm going with him.”

“...Wait for me!”

And with that, all three guards that had been hit were sprinting towards the sight of the main battle field.

They wouldn't make it before the nightshade set in properly, but as long as they were in good health, they'd live.

There was only one left. Judging by his expression, he was painfully aware of the fact.

Senku had one extra dart – the last one they'd been able to make with their supply of nightshade.

But the enemy didn't know that.

Senku whistled, then all four stood up at once, holding their reeds to the mouths and aiming at the final remaining guard.

He dropped his spear and put his hands up.

“Don't shoot,” He said, “You can have the kid – I'm not dying for someone else's soul-mate.”

With that, he took off running to the left.

They closed in on the cell door. Senku was tempted to run, but he wasn't going to underestimate his enemy again. There could be more guards hidden inside. Pitfall traps. Any number of things he hadn't thought of yet.

The door swung aside before they could reach it. And out stepped Gen, holding a strip of fabric.

“Took you long enough,” He said.

Then he leaped forward, almost taking Senku off his feet in a tight, tearful embrace.

“You idiot!” Gen cried, “They had me blindfolded the whole time! I hope you weren't writing anything important!”

“Nothing important,” Senku said, holding the mentalist back so tightly it must hurt, “Just little reassurances. Plenty of time for those later.”

“All right, you two,” Chrome said, “Let's move.”

–

The tank was down. With that, the villagers seemed to have lost their morale. Most of them fled, scattering throughout the forest in every direction. The village was his for the taking. Even if Homura's stealth-mission had failed, Tsukasa had won.

If Senku fled, no matter. There would be no where for him to go. He wouldn't abandon his soul-mate. Senku had lost.

“We'll take the village,” Tsukasa said, “Send the injured back to the base. Everyone else, get ready to continue forward.”

“Tsukasa!” Someone shouted.

Homura. She looked out of breath.

“They tricked me,” She said, “Senku wasn't in the village at all.”

“B-boss!” Someone else, from behind this time.

His warriors gasped in shock as the man staggered forward as best he could, his body racked in painful looking convulsions. He was covered in sweat and looked horrific.

“They had poison darts, boss!” The man said, “I need a doctor! Please!”

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes, “What about the prisoner?”

“I... don't know, boss,” The man said.

Tsukasa was tempted to kill him.

He breathed in... and out.

The enemy had only been missing a few of the warriors Tsukasa had noted. The two young spear-wielders and Taiju. He had assumed they were part of Senku's guard at the village.

“Homura,” Tsukasa asked, “Who met you at the village?”

“The chieftain's daughter, their 'priestess',” Homura said, “She was dressed as Senku. Only three others there.”

“Where is Ukyo?” He asked.

“...Ukyo betrayed us,” Homura said.

Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Tsukasa was a patient man, but two humiliations in a row was sour even for him.

“Then where is Senku?” He asked.

No one answered him.

He scanned the battlefield.

There, that was the one – the dual-wielding blond warrior girl. Homura had said she was close to Senku.

She had too injured in their rematch to run away with the others. Tsukasa approached her, looming over her like a wild beast.

“You,” He asked, raising his spear to her throat, “Where is Senku?”

“Right here!” Someone shouted from behind.

Not just anyone. Tsukasa turned to see Senku himself, surrounded by a throng of villagers – and Ukyo as well, Tsukasa noted.

Their retreat had been a trick – perhaps not fully, they were badly injured. But apart from that... they were fully reassembled, minus only the injured. In fact, they were in greater numbers than before. Both of the spear men, plus Ukyo, and the scientists.

“I've got one poison-tipped dart left with your name on it Tsukasa,” Senku said, “Unless you leave right now.”

Tsukasa considered.

Could his men fight a second round? The enemy were in bad shape, too. And their strongest warrior, the blond, was out of commission.

Senku wasn't certain of his victory either. That was why he hadn't simply taken them – he'd much rather have Tsukasa flee than possibly lose.

It was a stalemate.

Except Tsukasa had now lost his bargaining chip.

Gen, the mentalist, was stood at Senku's side.

Tsukasa held aloft his spear.

“Charge!” He shouted.

His men, bloodthirsty, clamored in agreement.


	5. The End?

Senku would have much preferred a bloodless resolution. Victory wasn't certain in these conditions. He was a scientist, not a tactician.

But potentially losing Kohaku wasn't an option. Senku wasn't willing to surrender a single one of his precious friends. He'd have to trust in their abilities to pull this battle to victory.

And he still had the poison dart. Merely getting Tsukasa alone out of the battle could turn the tides in their favor. As the giant surged forward with the rest of his warriors, Senku took aim with his hollow reed and shot.

The short distance left him confident and his dart did fly true.

But just as Tsukasa had with the crossbow bolt all those months ago, he snatched the dart out of the air.

Ah, right.

Idiot.

Kinrou and Ginrou leaped in front of Senku, brandishing their spears. But if Kohaku couldn't defeat Tsukasa, even Kinrou and Ginrou together didn't stand much of a chance.

“Ukyo, wasn't it?” Senku asked, stepping backward, “If you are on our side after all, I think now is a good time to start shooting!”

Ukyo already had an arrow prepared and was aiming at Tsukasa.

“I – I don't want to kill him,” Ukyo said.

“Then aim for his legs!” Kinrou shouted.

Ukyo nodded and fired. As before, Tsukasa's speed was so great he avoided the arrow, but Ukyo was no ordinary man himself. Quick as he could breathe, he drew another arrow from his quiver and shot again, then a third.

By that time, Tsukasa had reached the two spear men and engaged them.

But he had a nasty leg wound to show for it, the hot red blood steaming in the cold air. Tsukasa didn't pause to pull the arrow out of his thigh. Senku wondered if it would even slow him down. Ukyo was taking aim for another shot around Kinrou and Ginrou, clearly confident he wouldn't hit them. But even all three together didn't mean certain victory.

“Well, I think it's about time we make like leaves and get the hell out of here,” Gen said, grabbing Senku by his sleeve and pulling hard.

“Right,” Senku said, “If the others have to focus on protecting us, they won't be able to fight their best.”

“ _Definitely_ what I was worried about too, Senku,” Gen replied sarcastically, “Now come on!”

–

Tsukasa saw the two fleeing the battlefield before his troops could reach them.

“Homura!” He shouted.

She'd know what he meant.

The acrobat was far more lithe than he was and slipped between the enemy lines easily. These weeks of spying had trained her tracking well, too. She wouldn't lose them.

“Homura!” Hyoga shouted before she could take off into the woods.

A slick trail of red blood marred the fur neckline of Hyoga's cloak. He'd been injured in their previous battle.

Homura looked back at him. She looked to the forest, where Gen and Senku were still visible retreating. Then back to her soul-mate.

Her decision was obvious, even before she sprinted back into the battle.

Damn it!

Tsukasa wanted to scream, but he couldn't truly fault her. Anyone would protect their own soul-mate over working for someone else's.

Then Tsukasa would need to end this little fight quickly.

The black-haired spear man was the greater threat of the two in front of him. He'd need dispatched first. Tsukasa didn't have time to fight carefully. He threw himself forward, trusting in his own body to shrug off any injuries the blond spear man or Ukyo could inflict.

Ukyo, the traitor, was a coward as well. He wouldn't aim anywhere that was imminently likely to end Tsukasa's life.

Kinrou nearly collapsed under the onslaught. Tsukasa was ridiculously quick and had the strength to back up his moves.

The shining spear head he'd been gifted to give him courage fell heavily into the grasses as Tsukasa's own spear sliced through the rope holding it together.

No matter. Kinrou would fight with the stick as a blunt weapon.

Ginrou could be cowardly, but he loved his brother.

Fear for Kinrou's life drove him forward, closer, in frenzy, stabbing at Tsukasa's arms and connecting.

Ukyo had let off another shot – with Tsukasa's focus completely on Kinrou, he hadn't been able to dodge it. It sunk into the back of his calf.

But it would take an army to stop Tsukasa.

He'd gotten through the black-haired spear man's defenses and pierced him through the gut. The other fell quickly the same way.

“No!” Ukyo shouted.

Tsukasa didn't even bother with him. He'd stay to tend to the two injured. That was why Tsukasa hadn't gone ahead and killed them. The battle still raged around him, but no one stepped up to stop Tsukasa, too involved in their own fights.

Senku and Gen were long since gone.

But where would they head to? The village, to set up a last stand? They might simply hide in the forest and Tsukasa doubted he'd find them if they did.

But Senku wouldn't do that. The outcome of this battle was uncertain. To Senku, leaving it the way it was would be the same as abandoning his friends.

So... that was it.

They'd be going back to the miracle cave in order to use the nitric acid to make gunpowder. It was beyond doubting.

Senku, Tsukasa smiled to himself, you can be very smart and very stupid.

–

“Why – _please tell me –_ are we going _back_ to the Tsukasa Empire?” Gen shouted.

Of all the people to be his soul-mate, why did it have to be you?

“We're going to make gunpowder and turn the tide of the battle in our favor!” Senku shouted back, a grin breaking his face ear to ear.

“Gunpowder?” Gen asked, “I know you're some kind of genius scientist, but how are we going to make gunpowder?”

“I've got the other ingredients prepared,” Senku said, “We just need the nitric acid – what Tsukasa was calling miracle fluid. There's only one place we can get that right now – the cave of miracles.”

“Why not just run?” Gen asked, “You know, _away?_ ”

Senku shook his head, “The enemy base is completely deserted. We won't encounter anyone.”

“This is still idiotic!” Gen shouted.

“Then I'm afraid you don't know me very well yet,” Senku said, smirking.

Unbearable. Gen's soul-mate was unbearable!

They ran out of breath soon and had to slow down. It didn't seem anyone was following them, so they had time for a quick breath. Both were in terrible shape, bending over and holding their knees.

“I am Senku Ishigami,” Senku said through heavy breathing, “I've got all of human history's scientific achievements stored here in my brain. Together with everyone else in the Kingdom of Science, we're going to revive the whole world.”

“You're certainly ambitious, I'll give you that,” Gen said, “But completely mad.”

Senku smiled at him, “You must be twice as mad, then.”

“Being your soul-mate?” Gen huffed, “Yeah, I guess I am..”

Senku laughed.

It had a feverishness in its sound that, for some reason, Gen liked quite a lot.

“Hey,” Gen said, moving close to him as Senku straightened his posture.

“Yeah?” Senku asked, turning to face him.

Quick and quietly, Gen pressed his lips against Senku's.

It was silent. For a moment, there wasn't even the sound of breathing. Then a slight rustle of moving fabric. And the movement of soft lips. The faintest touch of a hand against the back of his neck, feather light. And then Senku couldn't hold his breath any more.

Sweetness. There wasn't a taste, really. It was only a feeling. Yet it reminded Senku of the cotton candy they'd made to perfect the wire-spinning machine. Playful and light in that same way.

Gen smirked, copying Senku's favorite expression.

Everything had been pure madness since breaking out of the stone. But if nothing else, Senku looked like he'd be a lot of fun to mess with.

Gen turned and resumed moving ahead, towards Tsukasa's Empire and the cave of miracles.

“Hey,” Senku called.

But there wasn't really time for that. Senku hurried after him.

–

Kohaku staggered to her feet. Chrome had wrapped her injuries well. He was getting good at this. If he hadn't been so focused on science, her sister's soul-mate might have made a good medicine man.

“Kohaku,” Chrome warned, “You're still injured! They don't go away just because you stop the bleeding!”

“I can still fight,” She said.

And she proved it, slashing down the nearest enemy soldier. The villager he'd been engaging with gave her a grateful look and moved on to another fight.

Tsukasa was gone. He was chasing after Gen and Senku, most likely. Tsukasa had been the greatest threat by far. The battle wasn't won yet, but Kohaku knew she could get them there.

“Kinrou, Ginrou!” She shouted at them, “Get up! We've got work to do!”

–

“What use is gunpowder going to be, anyway?” Gen asked, “Are you making a bomb?”

“Not quite,” Senku said, “I'm re-purposing my hollow reed from earlier. It'll only work once before cracking, but I can use it as a kind of primitive cannon.”

“A gun,” Gen said, understanding.

Impressive.

“More or less,” Senku said, “The gunpowder will propel the ammunition fast enough even Tsukasa won't be able to catch or dodge it.”

“What are you firing?” Gen asked.

“Well...” Senku said, picking his ear, “Haven't figured that part out yet. See if you can find any stones around here, about this big?”

Senku held up the end of the reed he was working on.

God, he was so annoying, Gen thought. If only there had been time to thread his fingers through Senku's hair.

–

Kohaku, Kinrou, and Ginrou returning to battle was enough. They'd won. Tsukasa's army was completely defeated. Few had even had a chance to flee and the rest were being rounded up as prisoners.

How they were supposed to feed this many mouths all winter was anyone's guess... but Kohaku would let Senku figure that out.

“We won,” Chrome said, amazed, “A total victory. Too much for Tsukasa's army to rise again. This is a complete victory! It's totally bad!”

“You sure like that word,” Ginrou muttered.

“If this is a total victory,” Kohaku asked, “Then where the hell is Senku?”

Ah, thought the rest.

Crap.

–

The three stood in a triangle, staring each other down, the distance just great enough for the gun to go off before Tsukasa could reach them.

“It'll go straight through you,” Senku said, holding the modified reed over his shoulder, as if it were an RPG launcher. There would be blow back out the back end, so he didn't want it against himself.

“Finally going to kill me, then?” Tsukasa asked.

“Well,” Gen said, “We can't be sure you'll die, just from one little old gunshot.”

“Can't be sure I won't die, either,” Tsukasa said.

He was covered in blood. He'd removed the arrows, but hadn't patched his wounds or even stopped the bleeding. Slashes and stab wound on his arm and shoulders were so numerous that blood dripped down off his fingers, forming a puddle in the dry dirt.

He was a truly terrifying visage, looking like something out of a horror story. If he took too much more punishment, he really would die. It was incredible he'd run all this way in the state he was in. Two fights with Kohaku, the village's best warrior, then a three-on-one with Kinrou, Ginrou, and Ukyo. Tsukasa was hardly a normal man. He was almost more like a monster.

Senku breathed out. He thought. It was all he ever did, really.

The time for making deals was passed. Tsukasa clearly wasn't interested in any of that anymore.

This wasn't just about Senku. It was about everyone. About the future of science. And Gen, whom he'd hardly gotten to know, stood by his side.

In truth, this was something Senku had decided long ago. If it ever truly came down to it and Tsukasa wouldn't give up on his version of the future...

Senku would kill him.

Please, Tsukasa. There wasn't another way anymore. So Senku thought, as he always did. Please.

Tsukasa took one step forward.

Swiftly, Senku lit the shot. Tsukasa leaped forward in response, straight into the bullet. Maybe he thought he could reach Senku before it went off. The shot hit instantly, striking Tsukasa in the chest and pushing right through him.

Senku could feel a splinter in his neck from the broken reed.

Tsukasa fell down on his face. He hadn't even been able to brace himself with his arms. It wasn't a pleasant image.

“This doesn't feel like victory,” Senku said sadly.

Gen walked closer, examining Tsukasa's body laying flat and perfectly still in the dirt.

“You had to do it,” Gen said, his voice softly reassuring, “There wasn't any other -”

“Gen!” Senku shouted.

Tsukasa wasn't dead. He'd held onto the poison-tipped dart all this time and had dug it into Gen's calf when Gen walked close enough.

Senku grabbed Gen's shoulders and hauled him back, the two falling over.

“Hold still,” Senku said, ripping out the dart immediately.

Senku spat on a piece of cloth and started furiously scraping the wound.

“We need to get as much of it out as we can,” Senku said, “You're light weight, Gen. The planned dosage is for Tsukasa's brutes – damn it!”

“...will I live?” Gen asked.

“Yes,” Senku said, “I wouldn't risk a dosage high enough to kill even a child. But this is going to hurt. Bad, really bad, Gen.”

“Nightshade, isn't it,” Gen said, “I know... because its my favorite flower.”

Only a minute passed. Gen's leg twitched uncontrollably.

“I can... definitely feel it,” Gen said, laughing nervously, “You're lucky we haven't connected yet, Senku, or you might be feeling this too.”

Senku kept working on cleaning the wound. He'd gotten most of it, but the darts were long. They pierced deep into the skin. He couldn't get every bit of poison out without ripping up Gen's leg.

Why'd he have to make them so well? Why'd he have to fire at Tsukasa, who could even grab a crossbow bolt out of midair? How had Senku been _so_ stupid? Damn it!

“Senku,” Gen shouted, eyes wide, “Tsukasa – he's -”

Senku could feel the shadow falling over him, hear Tsukasa standing slowly.

“Are you even human?” Senku asked quietly, turning around.

Tsukasa was holding a hand over the wound in his chest. Blood was pouring out between his fingers and even leaking through Tsukasa's lips. The shot must have pierced a lung. That he could have enough to blood in his body to still remain conscious. Enough determination to keep moving through what must be agony.

Senku rushed to his feet, crouching next to Gen and lifting the mentalist's arm over his shoulder. But Gen already couldn't walk and was starting to convulse. Senku dragged his soul-mate backwards, away from the looming mass that was Tsukasa. But Tsukasa walked forward.

“Do you know what drives me, Senku?” Tsukasa asked, his voice serene.

“Anger?” Senku asked, “Maybe something primal, like instinct.”

He was trying to buy time.

Tsukasa shook his head.

“No,” He said, “It's you, Senku. I've loved you since we first met. Before I even got to know you, before I realized your traits fit my tattoo perfectly. You're my foil. My opposite, in so many way. But in so many ways, we're the same, Senku.”

“We're not similar in the slightest,” Senku said, struggling more and more with Gen, whose uncontrollable shaking was become more and more difficult to drag.

“Neither of us,” Tsukasa said, “Ever give up when we should. I keep underestimating you, again and again. But you won't win. Because you make the same mistake, Senku.”

Tsukasa's foot snagged on the uneven ground as he stepped forward, falling onto Senku. His reaction times were clearly slowed, but he knocked Senku flat all the same. Gen lost consciousness, his convulsions stopping for the moment. Thank goodness, thought Senku. He didn't want Gen to feel the Belladonna's effects one more moment.

“You've left a trail of hurt,” Tsukasa said, propping himself up over Senku, the weight of him heavy on Senku's chest,

“So many hurt people, all to get away from me. Your village friends might well be dead by now.”

Senku swallowed heavily.

“Doubt it,” He said, “Those idiots don't go down easy either.”

Tsukasa laughed, spraying blood over Senku's face. Senku winced.

“We could have been so great together,” Tsukasa said, “We would have ruled this Stone World. We still can.”

“I'd never abandon science,” Senku said, “Give up, because you've lost.”

Tsukasa laughed again, as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. It was a wild laughter that seemed unfitting for someone so stoic.

“Here you are, cowering underneath me, and you still think you've won!”

Tsukasa threaded his blood-covered fingers through Senku's hair and made a fist. It hurt.

“That hurts,” He said out loud, remembering their conversation all those months ago, outside of Tsukasa's lean-to.

“Stay still then,” Tsukasa said.

He leaned down and kissed Senku. The second kiss Senku had in his life. It wasn't the sweet softness, the coy playfulness from Gen.

It was hungry and aggressive. It was cruel. A foul, metallic bloody bitterness filled his mouth. Senku tried to turn his head away from it, but Tsukasa's fist held him tightly. He pushed against Tsukasa's chest with his hands, but Tsukasa didn't move an inch. He was so heavy, Senku doubted he could have moved him if Tsukasa had been unconscious.

There was no winning in an honest battle, so Senku needed to fight a dishonest one. He reached up to Tsukasa's face, feeling over it until he found Tsukasa's eyes. Then he pressed his thumbs into them as hard as he could.

Tsukasa broke the kiss, yelping in pain, leaning far back to get away from Senku's fingers. Senku immediately started trying to pull his body free from Tsukasa's weight, pushing backwards against the ground.

But Tsukasa wasn't harmed, only annoyed and moved faster than Senku could. He grabbed Senku's hands and lifted them together, pinning them against the ground above Senku's head.

His blood-covered hands shouldn't be allowed to touch the zero mark on Senku's wrist.

Tsukasa only needed one hand to pin down both of Senku's. He threaded the other into Senku's hair, as before, to hold his head still.

“I need you to understand me,” Tsukasa said, “To connect with me. Then you'll get it, Senku. About... everything...”

Tsukasa shuddered suddenly, then his hands released Senku all at once and he fell heavily to the side.

Gen had regained consciousness. His body still shaking, his hands hardly working at all, he'd searched the grass for the dart.

Some poison still remained on its tip, embedded into the curved grooves used to carry it.

Gen could hardly force his fingers closed around it. The poison was still working through him.

Who would have thought that having a soul-mate could be so much trouble? Gen stabbed the dart into the back of Tsukasa's neck, pushing into it with all his weight. His full force attack was enough to knock Tsukasa off of Senku.

“You...” Tsukasa said, looking up from the grass, staring at Gen through narrowed eyes.

“Gen!” Senku shouted.

Gen fell to his knees. It had taken nearly all the effort his had in his body to fight through the poison for that one attack. It hurt every muscle in his body.

But it was enough. Tsukasa lifted his head from the ground for only a moment, then let it fall again. The injuries, the blood loss, the exhaustion, the poison. All together, they had finally worked to suppress Tsukasa's indomitable spirit.

“Senku! Gen!” Someone shouted.

Then a lot of someones. The kingdom of science had arrived. Tsukasa hadn't lied about the injuries. There was hardly a person among them not covered in wounds and hasty bandaging.

“Is he dead?” Kohaku asked.

“I haven't the slightest,” Senku said.

–

There was a lot of work to do. Lots of injuries to treat first. Senku, Gen, Chrome, and Ruri set up a hospital in the village.

At least they had a lot more manpower now. The Empire of Might had surrendered and joined the Kingdom of Science. They were a lot more mouths to feed, but they brought in more food too. The advent of food preservation made surviving winter far more likely.

While Taiju worked the ground, Yuzuriha was hard at work making proper clothes for everyone. Gen at last had his kimono and shawl and felt a lot more at home. He and Senku were madly busy. There was so much science to get done, so many injuries to treat, they hardly had any time to themselves.

But watching Senku work told the mentalist more about him than a million inane quizzes ever could.

He'd been through a lot of trauma, but at last, Gen felt happy. And optimistic, too, about the future. They would revive technology after technology. Gen didn't understand all of it, but he believed every word Senku said.

Kohaku took over as the more or less 'army leader' making sure none of their new recruits got into any trouble. Hyoga and Homura aroused her suspicion, but for now, she was content to watch carefully.

Kinrou and Ginrou – and Kinrou's new soul-mate, Ukyo, - had a new job they worked in shifts.

Guarding the only prisoner left over from the battle who had not been trusted to convert in full honesty.

Tsukasa had lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shipping is still pretty clumsy and the ending doesn't feel quite right, but I hope you all enjoyed reading! It was so fun. I think I learned a lot, so I promise to do better on my next fic! The cringe will fade with time. 
> 
> Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> I misspelled the title the first time...


End file.
